


【斑柱】机器之心

by tuanshanjun



Series: 机器之心 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanshanjun/pseuds/tuanshanjun
Summary: Uchiha Madara receives a Christmas present. The droid has Senju Hashirama’s face. Madara is not too happy about it.Invited by Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama visited Nanga Jinja twice. Once to pray that he would love him. Once to beg that he would forget him. The only thing that never changed was a heart that wished Madara all the happiness in the world. The heart cries, laughs, angers and breaks. Even when the color of Shinto faded, even if every pound of blood and flesh was traded for cold metal, the heart of the machine is still thumping for love.This is the story of a madman and a fool.宇智波斑在平安夜收到了一个免费仿生人。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 宇智波斑/千手柱间, 斑柱, 泉扉 - Relationship
Series: 机器之心 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186796
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

“这他妈什么东西。”

“这是您的货物，请确认。距离自动确认收货还有00:01:57——”

“你哪家快递的、再尼玛逼逼老子一枪送你返厂。”

“请不要威胁快递员，此举违反《木叶市快递暂行条例》第23条第5款第9xian——”

宇智波斑掏出“猫又”轰掉了快递机器人的脑袋。世界终于清静了。他叼着烟把滋滋漏电的残骸踢下楼道，拽着一人多高的箱子进屋，门在他身后唰一下关闭上锁。斑瞥了眼楼道监控，翻出把老式锁又加一道保险。

箱子死沉死沉，拖进屋的时候在地板上留下两道浅白划痕。斑啧了声。现在实木的可不好找，糟心。

所以这他妈到底什么东西，做出这种玩意儿的人怕是想被千手集团告到倾家荡产，再被千手扉间的杀手小队分尸扔进南贺川，好像那片海港还不够臭似的。

斑瞪着那张和千手集团总裁一模一样的平静睡脸，掐灭烟屁股，绕着箱子转了一圈。

易碎物品、小心轻放…嗯。斑抚摸箱体表面，在顶部的角落里找见了千手集团的徽记。

艹。

“泉奈、这个恶作剧不好玩儿。”

“哈？哥哥你在说什么？”

斑切了下义眼的视角。

“我靠、哥！你这一票干得也太大了！你绑谁都行不能绑他啊——”

“你仔细看看，这是个仿生人。我说过想要一个家政机器人，可没说过要这样的。”斑揪起那一头乌发，掀开后颈皮肤，给弟弟看数据接槽。

“……真不是我干的，哥。我给你的生日礼物在中岛柜子最下面，是白兰地。”

“唔。”

“这东西你打算怎么办？”

“接上电脑唤醒看看。”

“太危险了、万一有病毒——”

“直接拔线然后崩了就行，这事你哥干过多少回了，有点信心。”

“成吧，哥哥你注意点。”

“嗯，上课去吧。”

断了和泉奈的通讯，斑给这从天而降的快递插上数据线，点了根新的靠上椅背。他滑过椅子，拍拍仿生人的脸：“醒醒。”

鸦羽似的眼睫颤动两下，一双乌黑杏眼对上了斑血红的义眼。

“您是我的主人吗？”低沉磁性的男声，和电视上那位毫无差别。

“看情况，”斑吐着烟圈，“你的制造者是谁？”

“千手集团现任研发总监，千手扉间。”

我靠。宇智波斑暗骂一句兄控死变态。“我没订你。”

仿生人眨了眨眼：“圣诞节感恩回馈，千手集团感谢忠实用户宇智波斑先生多年的——”

神他妈忠实用户，老子不去突突掉你们仓库就不错了。“你有家政功能吗？”斑打断它，瞥了眼电脑。

“本型号正是家政机器人。”

斑怀疑地眯起眼，又看了眼屏幕。病毒扫描没有结果。

“你的名字？”

“千手z…你可以叫我柱间。”仿生人对斑露出一个温暖的微笑。

“没问你这个，”斑冷冷道，“制造者给你起什么人名我不关心。我在问你的识别码。”

“…S23。”

“行，S23。衣服脱掉。”斑吐掉烟，站起身凑过去拔了数据线，然后从抽屉里拽出一盒乳胶手套。

“…什么？”

“ **衣 服 脱 掉** 。别tm让老子重复。义体扫描仪扫你不准，走老路子。怎么、不乐意你的主人上手？”斑啪地一声拽紧手套。

仿生人肉眼可见地抖了一下，它僵硬地脱掉白色的上衣裤子，垂着脑袋不敢看斑。

“ **脱光。** ”斑真是搞不懂给家政AI搞羞耻心这种东西意义何在，又不是性偶能增添情趣。

S23磨磨叽叽地扒下最后一层遮羞物，斑这次真的骂出声了。

“千手扉间这变态，搞这些没用部件tm干嘛、天天想着他哥裸体围裙手撸啊……啧、没骂你，转一圈手撑住桌子。”

仿生人听话地转了一圈，弯腰撑上桌沿时眼圈红了。斑检查过它的口腔耳道，手接着下滑，触手皆是和人类没两样的温热仿生皮肤和紧实肌肉。斑在可观的胸肌上捏了两把，漫不经心地思考真人千手柱间摸起来是不是也这感觉。

千手扉间就算变态，看来也是个注重细节的变态。他这么想着，分开仿生人的臀瓣捅进一根手指。

“嗯——！”

“这么紧张啊，出厂时没做过身体检查？”

靠，这家伙绞得真紧，斑还没放进第二根呢就抖得不成样子了。

“没、啊、没检查过这里……”原本沉稳的男声哆哆嗦嗦的。斑拍拍它的屁股：“你确定自己没装性爱模块？”

“……”

“算了，把触觉调到2，放松。”

S23听话地软下身体，斑伸进第二根手指摸了一圈又尽量往里探。什么也没摸到，他抽出手摘下手套，团巴团巴扔进垃圾桶：“衣服穿上吧。”

仿生人默默地套好衣服，立正在斑面前时感觉整个人都蔫了。这人性化设计倒有意思，比那些中规中矩的AI好玩儿，斑忍不住想逗逗它。

“赠品支持退换货吗？”

“不支持！”S23瞪大眼坚决道。斑强忍住不笑：“那我把你转手成不？拆了扔填埋场呢？”

“没法转手，我已经认你作主人了。如果你要拆了我……”仿生人眼一闭，“那就拆吧。不过不能扔填埋场，我是样机，有些技术落在别人手里千手会追究法律责任的。”

“你们公司拿样机回馈老主顾？”斑拖长了声音。

“不、我……”S23磕磕巴巴解释半天，斑想这还真是个原型机，合着千手是把他当试验田了，同一型号的机子在平安夜随机发放。虽然不知道千手高层是脑抽了还是怎么的，拿集团总裁倒模也不考虑要是个女顾客得闹出多少绯闻，不过免费的家政机器人不要白不要。

“行、你留下吧。”斑一拍大腿，“先从收拾客厅开始，然后把沙发上的衣服洗了。我出门一趟。”

“好的、主人。”给S23一条尾巴它就该摇起来了。

斑琢磨了一会儿：“叫斑就行，‘主人’听着跟我蓄奴似的。”

“好的……斑。”仿生人小声叫他，有些害羞地笑笑。

现在的AI模拟人类情感已经到这种程度了吗？斑盯了那双亮晶晶的杏眸半晌，别上枪出门。

情感模块做得再好有个屁用。斑冷冷地盯着衣篓里的衣服，仿生人缩在一旁不吱声。

今天的任务本来就够让人不爽了，黑吃黑，斑干掉目标后又“被迫”干掉了委托人。虽然信用点到手，但一身人血和电解液的涩味让他心情糟到极点，回程路上还踩到一滩呕吐物。结果一到家，就发现新来的家政机器人把他的深色外套和浅色内衬混在一块儿进了洗衣机。

斑拎着委托人的胳膊敲了下S23的脑袋，金属撞上仿生颅骨咚的一声。

“…嗷。”

怎么反应还带延迟的。

“你是残次品吧、资料库没教你深色浅色衣服不能混一块儿洗？！”

“我忘了。对不起、斑。”仿生人捂着脑袋可怜巴巴地道歉。

斑叹了口气。那些浅色内衬都是成沓买的，倒也无所谓，只是直接重装家政模块也太便宜了这家伙。

“你过来。”斑倒出一颗烟点上，在键盘上敲了几下，“今天什么也别干，坐这儿把视频教程看完。”

S23看着右下角显示的“15:39:14”，脸色发白。

“不许快进，不许挪窝。”斑闲闲道，“再出一次差错，我就把你带到义体医生那儿拆了。”他捏捏仿生人的脸，“材料还成，拆起来方便还能卖个好价钱。”

“呜……”

把人恐吓到哭，宇智波斑舒爽地哼着小曲儿去冲凉。

**目前可公开情报：**

① **宇智波斑** ，木叶市“大名鼎鼎”的自由职业者（雇佣兵）。要价很高也很挑，但任务完成率100%。不要跟他玩两面三刀，会被干掉。

② 裂解枪“猫又”，斑最常用的一把手枪。常用的还有一把狙，“阿修罗”。所有枪不联网不带自瞄。

③ **宇智波泉奈** ，木叶南岸大学城助教，和哥哥过的是两种生活，和斑关系很好。动他，也会被斑干掉。

④ **义体** 与 **仿生人** ：

义体，原装肉身之外的躯壳。就算装了再多植入，也还是人类的身体。

仿生人，比普通机器人高端些、内置AI的人形机器，型号材质各式各样。仿得特别像真人的，多用于某些追求真实感的特殊服务行业。机器没人权，对它们做什么都不会引来执法者。


	2. Chapter 2

[他杀了泉奈。

弟弟的血沾湿了手掌，眼前铺满朱红，鼻腔里都是潮湿的铁锈味。“杀了我、咳、直接杀了我……不、咳，不要！！哥哥——！”

他做不到。泉奈是他唯一的弟弟。如果能够把泉奈留在身边，他什么都会做。]

火之国564年，千手集团发明了堆栈技术，从此灵魂的重量不再是21克。人格记忆转移到皮质盘中，躯体成了可以随心所欲替换的衣物。灰色的金属盘内闪烁着银蓝光点，他们把那光芒称作“灵魂”。

灵魂很快有了不同大小、不同材质，不同样式；灵魂被挂在手腕上，戴在脖颈上，在黑市卖出十万信用点的高价。灵魂成了一堆0和1。富人们在各地保存自己的克隆体，将意识上传到云端备份，利用针刺传输，上一秒在火之国悬浮山车里开会，下一秒就在土之国地下角斗场大声喝彩。

堆栈技术消灭了生老病死。千手标志之下，世间再无神明。

[他把弟弟肢解、拆开，一个终端到另一个终端，一具义体到另一具义体。他带着泉奈辗转于各大城邦，最终寻着仇人的恶臭回到原点。]

  
泉奈怨了斑很长一段时间。

兄弟二人不是信教者，更不信什么堆栈灵魂去不了净土的鬼话。但泉奈的身体不再是宇智波了，那只血红的义眼在他咽气前被斑亲手挖下，之后交到重生的泉奈手中。这是宇智波流传下来的最后一只眼睛，而宇智波留存于世的后人中，竟只剩一人拥有适配的肉身。

“等我哪天瞎掉一只眼，你帮我装上吧。或者现在挖了也可以。”

“哥哥别说蠢话。”泉奈的怒火是冰冷的，他攥紧了手中的万花筒。万花筒的所有者会成为众矢之的，他本可以带着这只眼睛一同死去。这份重担压到斑的肩上，都是他作为弟弟的无能——

斑笑了。他“杀”了原来的泉奈，剥离弟弟的灵魂，但他不后悔。泉奈恼怒的样子还和小时候一样。每当这时斑就知道，不论换过多少具身体，面前的人还是宇智波斑的弟弟。

  
[他不会放过那些伤害泉奈的人。他发誓要追杀他们到天涯海角。那些人让他的弟弟经历肉体死亡，他就要让他们慢慢地、痛苦地体会真正死亡。他会毁掉每一个云端备份，肢解每一个义体，把刀插进他们的脑子，扯出他们的灵魂捏碎——]

“——！！”

宇智波斑喘着气惊醒，弹起身一把卡住靠近者的喉咙抵到墙上。气管被压迫，被制住的人却无丝毫不适。是S23。

“…你鬼鬼祟祟做什么。”

“你做噩梦了，我热了杯牛奶，刚想叫醒你。”仿生人歪着脑袋看他，“今天休息日可以继续睡，还是说你想谈谈那个梦？”

斑不知道自己怎么突然回忆起两年前的事，但这不是什么能和一台机器分享的事情。事实上，他从未对任何人谈起。斑撇开目光，发现S23右手皮肤被洒出的牛奶烫红了。

他松开仿生人。

“痛觉也有问题？去洗洗然后泡咖啡，加奶加糖。”

“不再睡会儿？”

“又不是朝九晚五的上班族，哪儿来的休息日一说。”斑搓了把脸，一边套衣服一边命令电视打开，“54台。”

“……在市政厅参加千手大厦恐袭事件悼念仪式。这是千手柱间自事件发生三个月以来第一次在公开场合露面——”

“音量65%。”

斑接过咖啡在中岛旁坐下，屏幕上千手集团的总裁西装笔挺面带微笑，与参加仪式的民众一一握手。斑眯起眼睛，忍不住瞄了眼正背对着他在主厨台上煎蛋的家伙。

“……强烈谴责这种不顾市民安危、破坏社会安定的恐怖主义行为，KHPD发言人称已成立专案组全力追查嫌犯。”

“另有警局内部人员透露，千手柱间是恐袭事件重伤者之一，其本人的云端备份亦遭恶意毁损。克隆室在袭击中炸毁，各方对他是否安好难免产生诸多猜测。但就现场出席情况来看，千手集团总裁身体无恙，谣言不攻自破。千手柱间声明不希望KHPD在他本人的凶杀案上投入过多警力，有小道消息称千手集团已雇用私家侦探展开内部调查……” 

S23哼着歌把煎蛋翻了个面。斑啜了口咖啡。

“……54台前方记者持续为您报道。”

“希望合你胃口。”仿生人把早饭摆在斑的面前。斑放下杯子：“音量30%。你好像不是很在乎刚才的新闻。”

“和我有什么关系，我又不是他。”S23瞥了眼屏幕上的人，挠挠脸颊，“…而且看见那张脸，感觉有点变扭。”

斑哼了声。煎蛋做得不错，咖啡也过得去。宇智波斑对千手柱间这种商界政客兴趣不大，北岸那些高高在上的重要人士和他是两个世界的人。真要说的话，眼前这个有点天然呆的家伙更对他胃口。

“就不能学学你的原型做事稳重点。”斑边咀嚼食物边咕哝。

“那种我学不来啦。”S23又摇起了尾巴，乌黑大眼炯炯有神地盯着斑，“好吃吗？”

“还成。”斑喝光咖啡，戴上隐形眼镜扎起头发，“一会儿你想做什么都行，别出屋子。” 仿生人乖巧点头。

他拎过外套反锁了门，站在楼道里看了会儿监控。S23把碗碟杯子收拾进水池，跑到书架前抽了本精装书看了起来。斑放大一瞧，《神经漫游者》。他摇摇头，“上班”去了。

远远瞧见公寓楼上空闪烁的红蓝灯光，斑打了方向靠边停车。

“哦、斑大人。”宇智波火核站在楼前朝他招手。黢黑的公寓像一头沉默的丑陋巨兽，警灯打在廉价玻璃上的反光在积水地面投下光怪陆离的影子。

烟味弥漫在空气中，混着合成蛋白烧焦的恶心味道。

“来这儿签个字。”

“什么情况要你出马？”绕过路牙子上坐着的莫西干头混混，斑看着徘徊不去的消防无人机和拉起的警戒线，突然有种不详预感。

“怎么讲呢，幸好您买了意外事故险。”KHPD局长冲楼的顶层昂昂下巴，“早跟您说过东区乱趁早搬到北岸去——”

“我知道的东区既不叫这名，也不是现在这样。”

“罗马不是一日建成，庞贝却可以一夜湮灭。已经过去两年了、斑大人。”

“你搁这儿作诗呢。北岸不适合我，别废话。屋子怎么毁的。”

“电子元件短路，小型起火爆炸。”

“嗯、”斑点点头，从口袋里摸出烟盒，“抽吗？”

“执勤中，下次吧。”

“以前也没见拦得住你。”

宇智波火核歪了下脑袋示意斑往旁边看。三个千手量产的警备机器人押了两人进地下车库，那俩家伙骂骂咧咧的，脏话用词整齐划一到了搞笑的地步。

“原来是拴了狗链儿啊，”斑冷笑一声，自己叼了根烟擦上火，“实际原因呢？”

“您看见了，千手突击检查。触发了您家的自动防御系统。”

“上周不是才来过吗。”斑皱起眉。

“非常时期，集团因为他们总裁那事儿紧张得要死。”

“没抓到人？”

“实话跟您说，一根头发丝儿都没摸着，线索抹得干干净净。他们愿意自己处理这事我还松了口气呢。”火核耸耸肩，“进您家的两台下线了，我没放人进去，麻烦您自行处理一下。”

“成。”斑呼出个烟圈，“报告没问题？”

“没问题，您运气好。抽检有大收获，就刚抓那俩搞非法皮质盘克隆的，够我们那儿热闹上一阵子了。”

“忙去吧，希望近期不要再看到你。”斑拍拍火核的肩。

“这可难讲，”宇智波火核似笑非笑地扯扯嘴角，“千手那边要是一直没头绪，迟早得找上您。”

“我可是很挑的，侦探游戏谁爱玩谁玩去。”

“别的不说，报酬包您满意。哪天他们真给您打电话了不妨考虑一下。”

“切、我走了。”

“慢走。”

斑关上电梯推拉门，盯着缓慢跳动的数字，烦躁地不停跺脚尖。不知道那家伙怎么样了。斑清楚自己亲手安装的防御系统的威力，希望那仿生人还来得及送修。

不应该发生这种事的。那些警备机器人都跟睁眼瞎一样，斑又懒得招惹它们背后的集团，就算它们破门而入，自防系统也应识别为友。回去又多了一样要修的东西，斑的脸越来越阴。

楼道尽头传来嗡鸣声，他背手握住猫又。

“啊、欢迎回来！”S23关掉吸尘器，“毁掉的只有前厅，书架和酒柜都没事。”

它还挺高兴。斑垂下手打量着这家伙，仿生人露出的蜜色皮肤上没有一点伤痕。斑踢了脚摆在门边的垃圾袋，里面发出金属碰撞的哐当声。他拉开袋口。是那两台报废的机器人，被自防炮塔打成了筛子，袋子里还有黄澄澄的弹壳和掉落的墙皮。

“垃圾收进屋里，之后熔掉。”斑摸着墙上的弹孔，心直往下滴血。客厅天花板四角挂着的重机枪还没收回去。

他抱起双臂：“老实交代，你干了什么好事？”

“我什么也没——”仿生人睁大一双无辜的狗狗眼。

“坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”

“……我黑了你的自动防御系统。是它们站在门口一直不肯走，叽里呱啦半天后直接冲进来的！我这是正当防卫——”

“我让你看的视频可没教人当黑客。”

“…我可能、还看了点别的……”S23垂下脑袋嗫嚅着说。

“所以你快进了是吧。”斑抹了把脸。话题怎么跑到这个方向了，重点不该是一个家政机器人怎么黑的安全协议吗。黑客技术不是他的长项，哪天找人给防火墙做个升级好了。斑正想着明天要干的一堆事，就听见了呜呜的哭声。

“诶我艹，怎么又——！老子还没来得及哭呢、你特么的不许哭！！”斑凶巴巴地拽过S23的领子。仿生人嚎得更大声：“不要、呜、不要把我送到义体医生那里……”

斑无奈地松开它，合着这家伙还记着洗衣机那事儿：“不会拆了你的，你还得负责铺地板刷墙。喂、别哭了……”顶着千手总裁的脸哭到眼尾发红，违和感有够严重——

斑清了清嗓子：“明天带你出去。”

“哎？”S23果然止住了眼泪。斑抬手蹭掉一滴滑落的泪水，舔了下拇指。咸的。不愧是千手出品。

“把这堆处理掉，办点其他事，顺路给你买衣服。”斑看着S23亮起来的眼睛，啧了声，“所有东西你扛。”

“没问题！”

**目前可公开情报：**

① 千手柱间其实并未在大厦的克隆室保存克隆体。其本人身体特殊，素质极高，被形容为“全身装了军用级别的植入”。柱间担心克隆体被盗走用作他人义体，拒绝了克隆。千手扉间偷偷试过，发现克隆他大哥在技术上就不可能。

② **东区** ，宇智波斑现居住地，本人对这片区域似乎有特殊感情。特色是乱花迷眼的小巷、林林总总的餐馆以及各国涌入的移民者。KHPD威胁评估等级：“极度危险”。

③ **北岸** ，富贾与政要的聚居地，环境优美，各式别墅“争奇斗艳”。KHPD威胁评估等级：“非常安全”（指每年凶杀案在个位数）。

④ **KHPD** ，Konoha Police Department

现任局长 **宇智波火核** （义体），两年前某一事件发生后，为安抚民心，由千手扉间扶持上任。很尊敬宇智波斑，对斑的大量出格行为睁只眼闭只眼，但有自己的底线。

“我是绝对不会给您当清道夫的。”火核如是说。

KHPD在他的领导下与千手集团关系微妙，平日和谐，偶尔掣肘。

⑤ **肉体/义体死亡** 与 **精神死亡** （真正死亡）一样，作为凶杀案处理。一般来说，本人没死，只是云端备份被删的案件不会进凶案组，但这次被删的是大人物，惹不起。KHPD立了案，调查却是千手在搞，不用接这烂摊子火核超高兴。

⑥ **皮质盘克隆** ：将“灵魂”复制到另一个皮质盘中，两个相同的人同时存在。刚复制出的人言行举止与本体同步，很好辨认。 

和富人们单纯的肉体克隆不同，皮质盘克隆在绝大多数国家是重罪。一旦抓住，处以极刑“真正死亡”，本体和克隆体的“灵魂”同时销毁。

目前唯一可合法进行皮质盘克隆的国家是雷之国，原则上仅限本国公民。云之城政府将克隆体作为本体的“双胞胎”登记入册。 

⑦ 纸质书在这个年代是奢侈品，旧时代的非合成酒也是。斑有点收藏的小爱好，但大部分钱还是花在装备(维修)上。


	3. Chapter 3

“火之国625年12月26日，星期一。今天不用上班、享受您的圣诞假期！”

“啊啊啊——！”宇智波斑用被子蒙住头，伸出一只手在床头柜玻璃上乱拍。他一直忘记调闹钟的播报内容，天天自食苦果。那傻叉玩意儿以为斑是这屋子前任主人，在市政中心上班。“静音！他奶奶的给老子闭嘴！！”

“……最高温9°C，最低温-4°C，多云转小雨，东南风3-4级。午后降雨概率89%，预估pH值4.6，请减少户外活动。若要出门，请备上雨伞，利用遮雨通道与天桥，避免前往西区。担心酸雨腐蚀您的植入体、毁了爱车崭新涂装吗？在此为您推荐奈良防腐漆——”

斑挫败地低吼一声掀开被子。一只手伸过来按掉了玻璃显示屏上的天气预报。

“早上好，睡得好吗？”S23笑眯眯地打招呼。

“本来挺好的。”斑嘟囔着，看了眼穿戴整齐的人，“你昨晚上睡哪儿了？”

仿生人眨了眨眼：“我不需要睡眠——”

“胡扯。你前天看了一夜视频早上就跟鬼一样。制造者当初把你当真人设计的吧。”

骂多少次千手扉间大变态都不嫌多。

“……我睡在沙发上了。”

“睡得惯吗？”

S23不好意思地挠脸。

它这小习惯得改改，撒个谎都不会。

“之后你睡床吧。”斑嘀咕着“哪儿来的大少爷”。

“那你……？”

斑奇怪地看它：“我什么？我当然也睡床啊，反正大得很。除非千手扉间把他哥的梦游症也复刻了——”

“没有没有，绝对没有。”

“是没这病还是没复刻？”

“…我怎么知道……”

“你睡着后不会在床上打拳吧？”斑怀疑地瞅它。

“这么不放心的话你干脆把我下线算了。”仿生人泄气地咕哝。

“真不经逗。”斑被S23的消沉模样弄得没了起床气，“收拾一下，一会儿出门。”

“拿把伞，要去的地方没有遮雨通道。”

“我用不着。”S23一身洁白出厂服，胸口印着小小的千手标志。它一手拖一个垃圾袋，在楼道里等斑。

“随便你，短路了可别怪我。”斑检查过枪别在身后，锁好门。

这仿生人拎两坨一百多斤的废铁轻轻松松，把它当家政机器人使大材小用了。斑打量着S23衣服下的肌肉线条，回忆起那手感就有点移不开眼——做得是真好。仿生人并未察觉斑的目光，它大睁着杏眸站在电梯里东张西望，对着半空漂浮的广告戳来戳去。

——算了，还是就当家政型用好了。斑叹了口气。

“我们去哪里？”

“熔炼厂然后歌舞伎町。”斑拉开电梯门叫来车，“垃圾扔后备箱。”

“她很漂亮。”S23真诚道，把袋子撂上去。

斑有些惊讶：“你资料库里按美丑给车排序？”

“不、这是……嗯，主观感受。是这么说的吗？”

真是个奇怪的家伙。斑已经快要习惯了。他对着漆了火焰纹的跑车点点头：“S23，见见猎隼2号。猎隼2号，S23。”

“1号怎么了？”

“车祸。”斑不愿多说。

“…这名字，有浮空功能吧。”

“有是有。”斑拧起眉，“记不清上次开‘飞’车是什么时候了，在东区跑到天上就是作死。”

“会惹上警察？”

“会被打下来。”斑哼了声，“这儿的人平日最大娱乐就是朝天放枪。”

S23往后缩了缩。斑咧嘴一笑歪歪脑袋：“上车。”

“唷、斑先生，今天不是一个人呐。”熔炼厂看门大爷把一串钥匙递过来，“早该找人和你一块儿搬了，每次吭哧吭哧的多费劲。”

斑余光瞥见S23憋笑憋得浑身发抖，气急败坏道：“三浦，跟你说过多少次了，视网膜矩阵出毛病就tm趁早换！你好好看看这哪儿是人？！”

S23倍感冒犯地抗议：“也不用这样骂我。”

“怎么不是了，这不就电视上那个、那个、千手什么来着……”

“省省吧，”斑无奈道，“是仿生人。”

“那可做得真不错！”三浦眯起眼凑近了瞧，S23不自在地僵在原地。

“是啊是啊，等你攒够钱了自己买一个。”斑开了第一道大门，把仿生人拽进去。

“还有这样的地方。”S23环顾一圈，“什么电子设备都没有——”

“西区比较多，东区就这一个。”斑摸出烟叼在嘴里，“上世纪产物，没网没闭路监控，好办事。把袋子拖过来。”他在一个圆池子边停下，里头的热气把井盖边缘烧得通红。

斑插进钥匙一转，戴上皮手套握住拉杆，离得远远的开了闸。滚烫蒸汽扑面而来，斑骂了声：“艹他妈的回回都这样，就不能把这部分搞成自动的吗。”他狠狠吸了口“自燃”烟。

“直接丢进去？”S23探头看了眼咕嘟冒泡的金属液。

“丢吧，站远点，溅到身上把你骨头都熔掉。”

“我觉得不会。”S23小心地把垃圾推下滑道，池液发出咝咝声，报废机器人的银白机体镀上一层耀眼的金红色，没两分钟就沉底了。

“你往这里头扔过啥？”

“你不会想知道的。”斑斜睨着它，烟头扔到地上蹍熄，“快走，这儿呆久了能把人烤熟。”

“斑。”S23快步跟上。

“嗯？”

“……烟抽太多不好，致癌率百分之——”

“我知道。”斑不耐烦地打断。

“换成电子烟试试？没什么差别的。”S23努力劝说。

“没差别个屁，我才不要抽那种马粪一样的东西。”

“说得好像你抽过马粪一样……”仿生人小声嘀咕。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

市政中心硕大无朋的摩天大楼遮蔽着无尽蜿蜒的街道。霓虹的光晕搭筑起钢筋水泥的舞台。漫布天际的投光灯和巨屏间，笨重的飞艇如游鱼般穿行。隶属于东区的歌舞伎町躲藏在木叶心脏的阴影中，絮絮低语。

“下车。”

宇智波斑把猎隼停在市政中心边缘的遮雨棚下，仰起头，眯缝着眼打量直入云霄的千手大厦。

作为木叶市的地标，千手大厦也是唯一能和“木叶”二字扯上关系的建筑。每隔数十层从楼体伸展出的条带状平台上缀着瀑布，阴霾天里，就算用上万花筒，从斑的角度也望不见这参天巨木的树冠。据传千手大厦的顶端在对流层之上，屋顶花园常年受无污染的日光眷顾，生长着在地表世界已经绝迹的各类植物。

斑想象不出那种绿意盎然的景象，真看见了大概也只会觉得不搭调。

“为什么停在这儿？”

“走几步路总比车被划花好。”一滴雨水落在斑的眼睫上，他啧了声撑开伞，夹着伞柄下意识就去摸烟盒。S23站在街边静静地看着他。

斑顿了下，收回手——反正之后要见的人也不待见他身上的烟味。

仿生人移开目光，闭上眼微微抬起脸，探出舌尖。

“我靠你在干嘛——”斑睁大眼，“快吐出来！”

“没有味道，重金属污染物超标了。”S23咂咂嘴。

“废话！”

肮脏的雨水打湿了仿生人的乌发，几缕刘海半掩住它的眼睛。斑看着S23洁白的衣服一点点染上深色，心脏被未知的情绪攥紧。

“过来。”

“我不需要——”

“让你过来你就过来！”斑伸出手把仿生人拽到伞下，S23嘶了声。

“……头发勾住了。”

“你在嘲笑我的身高吗。”斑冷声道，恶狠狠地解它的头发。“痛痛痛——” “忍着，自己调触觉。”

S23和斑撑着一把伞有些局促，但真进了歌舞伎町的地界，它却主动贴了过来。斑内心觉得好笑：“资料没告诉你这是什么地方？”

“和实际还是有出入的，介绍里没这么、这么……”

“灯红酒绿？”

“多姿多彩。”

“哼。”伞抬高了一点，斑把S23往身边揽了揽，“一番街最繁华，也最乱。别瞎跑，小心被人抓去卖掉。”他话音刚落旁边就响起一道娇俏女声。

“斑大人、您品味不错呀！”一身皮革的全息影像打量着S23。

“你好像不是很惊讶。”

“哎呀呀，千手总裁还是蛮受欢迎的。他老人家又不往这儿跑，那这里自然什么样的都有……不过我得说、斑大人，这是我见过做得最好的一个，和‘云顶’的顶级货色差不多啦！”

“等你和它聊过，就知道性格差远了。”

“性格不是问题，反正都要装模块——您考虑出手吗？价钱绝对公道。我搭线，只收一成。”老鸨娇滴滴地对斑眨眼。S23整个人僵住，斑感觉它绷紧了腰。

“我还没玩儿够呢，下次吧。”斑淡淡道，径直穿过影像。仿生人放松了些，垂下目光贴紧斑。

“吓到了？”斑坏笑着拍拍它的背，“别紧张，你要是被抓走了，我会考虑把你买回来的。”

“不好笑。”S23嘟哝着。它乖了没两分钟，就又四下张望起来。想到这家伙以前是字面意义的“大门不出二门不迈”，斑也就由着它去。

酸雨渐渐停了，斑收起伞。

仿生人往街边店铺里探头探脑：“为什么门口要挂一只假手？”

“嗯？”斑往它指的那家店看了一眼，噎了下差点咬到舌头。

那是家“用品商店”。

“上面还标着‘30cm’……干嘛用的？”S23眨巴着乌黑杏眼，求知欲满满。

“你真想知道的话，”斑慢吞吞道，用戴了隐形的义眼直视仿生人的眼睛，“我买了它，回去关上门一起研究，如何？”

“呃、不了、我就随便问问。”S23心中警铃大作，后退一步。

（算你识相。）

“就是这里。”斑拉开裁缝店的门，抬手夹住黄铜铃铛。那铃响了一声。

“哟、斑大人！有段日子没见着您啦，忙活呢？”

老板身上挂着皮尺迎上来，把窗口挂牌翻面到“歇业”。“今天想订什么样的衣服？作战服还是防弹西装？店里刚进一批好料子——”

“不是给我，是给它。”斑示意S23过来。

老板打量它几眼，有点为难：“这……斑大人，隔壁就有仿生人成衣店，犯不着在机器身上浪费好布料——”

“它是我的助手。7/24那种。”斑语气暧昧，“要不是追求真实感和仪式感，我也不会专门定做这型号……”他努力装出一副情意绵绵的样子。

“嗯……”老板绕着S23转了两圈，“那行，也不是没接过云顶的订制，价格嘛、稍微高一点。”

“可以。”

“照着电视上那位的衣橱做吗？我得说，跨年祭典的三件套我一直想做出来试试，可惜没有衣架子能穿。”老板抬起仿生人的胳膊又放下。S23目视前方喉结滚动。

“哦、连微表情都有…您当初下了大功夫啊。”

“就好这口，有什么办法。”斑懒得继续扯皮，“我哪儿记得千手柱间穿过什么西装。做几套休闲的，还有搭配的睡袍。成衣也来一套，它身上的烧掉。”

“不用量了，数据我有。”斑翘着脚坐上沙发，拿出padd划拉。仿生人耳尖通红地挪开眼。

S23身着白橡色休闲服走出店门时，整台机被折磨得只剩半格电，恨不得当街一躺就此下线。

“这就不行了？”斑嘲笑道。

“以后不用来了吧？”S23害怕地问。

“订的直接送家里。之后来不来得看消耗速度。”

仿生人一直不接话，斑一扭头，发现S23熟成了番茄。他敲了下仿生人的脑袋：“一天到晚都tm在想啥！我指的是你别再把衣服往洗衣机乱丢！真拿自己当我小情儿啊——”

S23张了张嘴。

“除非…”斑阴测测地添了一句，“你想让我帮你消耗衣服？”

“没、我没那个意思！”S23连连摆手，“……接下来我们去哪。”

“去见义体医生。”

“——哎？！”

“去见 **我的** 义体医生。”

**目前可公开情报：**

① **西区** ：工业区，充满排放废料的大型工厂，废弃的也很多。近年住民不断迁出该区，西区实际由大大小小的帮派控制。KHPD威胁评估等级：“灾难”。

② **歌舞伎町** ：隶属东区，毗邻市政中心，以标着“一番街”的牌坊为界。多是低矮旧式建筑，和高楼林立的市政中心格格不入。一番街是整个东区最繁华、犯罪率最高的一条街，白天与夜晚的街道是两个世界。

③ **云顶** ：位于一番街的高端性偶会所，会员制。特色是只用仿生人，不用义体。喜欢倒名流的模子然后装各式各样的性爱模块，仿得像不像另说。因为有高层人士感觉被冒犯，KHPD尝试过封禁，未果。至今无人知道幕后老板姓甚名谁。

④ PADD，Personal Access Display Device :)


	4. Chapter 4

“要是在等我的反应，我想说的和你今天碰见的每个人一样——做得挺像。”

“啧、真无趣。”

“你以为我在这条街上见过这张脸几次。”穿着白大褂的妙龄女子背对着“病人”给器械消毒，“上周还修过一个——”

“打住，当我没问。断今天不在？”

“去买耦合剂了。”纲手转过身，“躺上去。”

她瞥了眼站在角落的仿生人。S23面无表情地与义体医生对视。

“这是什么？”斑打量着她胸前微光闪烁的棱形挂坠，“天然晶石吗，上次来没见你戴啊。”

“往哪儿看呢。”义体医生把淡绿色挂坠收回衣服里，挥了挥扳手，“人造的玩意，路边摊买来求好运的。”

“嗯，你是挺需要——嗷！”宇智波斑不可置信地瞪她，“小丫头片子你敢打我！”

“你现在躺在我椅子上，下句话可想好了！”

“我有说错吗？就你那赌运，要不是你够暴力黑拳打得好，这诊所早就关门大j——我靠我怕你了还不成！”斑扭头躲开一记扳手。

“我都不知道为啥还没把你赶出去。”纲手拖过转椅打开钠灯，“这个月眼睛疼过没？”

“没——我艹——”斑的右眼被灯晃了一下。

“说实话！”

“偶尔！”

“多久是偶尔？！”

“一周一次吧，也不是很疼、只是感觉有点奇怪……”

“嗯，正常现象。”纲手看了眼屏幕上的数据，“你适应得挺好，义眼基本和神经网络同步了。车祸当晚的事你想起来什么了吗？”

“还那样，一片空白。”

“之前的记忆有没有缺失？”

“你在暗示什么？”斑皱起眉。S23在角落里动了动。

“没暗示。”纲手转过椅子坦然道，“送过来的时候你左边脑袋穿了个洞，记忆缺失是正常现象，什么都记得清清楚楚才奇怪。”

“我想没有，一切照常。”斑答道，“能走了吗？”

“走吧，下次记得按时来。”纲手心不在焉地挥挥手。

斑跳下椅子时一个踉跄，捂住左眼痛呼一声。“斑！”S23飞快上前扶住他，焦急道，“眼睛怎么了——”

血红的万花筒对上大睁的黑眸，宇智波斑猛地反手扣住仿生人的手腕，卡上它的脖子旋身把S23压上手术椅。

他踢了脚椅边按钮，扶手和脚踏瞬间展开金属束缚具捆住了仿生人的四肢。S23愣了一秒，拼命挣扎起来：“你要做什么！！”

“斑、你这家伙！”纲手倏地攥拳起身，转椅撞上墙翻倒在地。

“算我欠你个人情、丫头。”斑手指成爪，牢牢制住不停挣动的仿生人，“给它做个全面检查。”

“斑……”S23长发散乱，声音颤抖地喊他，“不要这样……”

“嘘…没事的。”斑松开手，望进仿生人惊惶的黑眼睛，“这是最后一次，我保证。”

仿生人不动了，它闭紧嘴巴扭过脸去。

“你自己没检查过？”纲手拧着眉。

斑戴好隐形，耸耸肩：“有些在意的事情。这家伙的AI不是市面上的，它黑了我的自防系统。”

“唔……”纲手摸摸下巴，“行，我帮你这一回，没有下次。”她竖起手指，“而且价钱翻倍。再在我这儿动手，直接把你俩丢出去。”

义体医生拉上帘子，往外赶人：“走走走、你不会想看接下来的画面的。”

“你不会拆了它吧？”

“怎么、把人送上台子现在又心疼了？”

“我留着还有用。”

纲手双手叉腰抬起下巴：“就算拆了，之后也肯定完璧归赵，瞎操心什么、赶紧出去别耽误我干活。”

“…温柔一点，那家伙挺爱哭的。”

义体医生抬手指门。

检查花了十分钟不到，但以纲手的水准这已经超时了。斑焦躁地在外面转来转去，医生刚打开门他就探头往里瞧。

S23背对着斑慢慢披上外套，低下头把长发拢至身后。

“一个好消息，或者一个坏消息，你选哪个。”纲手挡住斑的视线。

“别卖关子。”

“要么是你的自防系统太烂，要么是仿生人学习能力太强。总之它没问题。”

斑点点头：“我相信你的判断，系统是得升级了。”

“它哪儿来的？你不像是会买机器助手的人，更别提那样的——”

“圣诞节感恩回馈。”

“…哈？”

“你在生气。”

“机器没有‘生气’这种情绪。”

二人从“百豪”出来，顺着楼梯走上地面。S23默默跟在斑的身后，斑不开口它就不出声。

“但你有，至少你有类似的感觉。”斑掏出烟点上，深吸了一口。

“…你不信任我。”S23低低道，一双眼瞅着脚下水洼里模糊的倒影。

“信任是这座城里的奢侈品。”斑弹了弹烟灰，“如果来路不明的家伙我都信，早死千八百回了。”

“你相信xia…纲手医生。”

“她是个好人，我欠她一条命。”

“车祸？”

“说是一根钢筋穿过了我的脑子，”斑点点自己的左眼，“三个月前的事了。那个晚上，猜也知道肯定一片混乱。她救了一个毫不相干的陌生人。”

“…听上去你很喜欢她。”

“不是你想的那种喜欢，”斑哼了声，“纲手就是个黄毛丫头。”

S23停住脚步。

华灯初上，歌舞伎町展露本来相貌，各色广告牌渐次亮起，俊男靓女的全息影像汇聚成形。一番街最黑暗的角落也喧闹起来，笑声和合成食物的味道填满了空气。

仿生人站在闪烁着“肥肥炸鸡”的霓虹广告牌下，表情严肃。

“你可以相信我。”

“——无论如何，请相信我不会害你。”

“我怎么想，对你很重要？”斑顿了下，冲它喷了口烟。

“咳咳…你是我的主人嘛。”S23被熏出了泪水，蒙着雾的乌黑杏眼认真地看着斑。

斑不再理它。一个仿生人的承诺，没道理在他心里掀起波澜。

“进去。”

“这是什么地方？”

“‘净土’酒吧。走、请你喝一杯。”

“不用——”

“我想喝一杯。”斑拽住S23的胳膊，门口的保安打开门。

“净土”实在是名不副实。地方挺宽敞，却因为奇葩装潢和内容物给人一种逼仄的感觉。瓷砖地面滑腻，不知道沾上过什么东西。斑驳的银色吧台上乱糟糟堆着酒杯碟子，醉醺醺的混混趴在上面号啕大哭。酒吧老板唯一努力过的迹象就是天花板传来的轻音乐，但这和缓的乐音轻易就被角落里的斗殴喝彩声盖过了。S23忍不住瞟向最里面的包厢。

“那是情报贩子的地盘，进去骨头渣子都给你嚼了。”烟按熄在波普墙纸上留下焦印，斑来到吧台边。仿生人谨慎地挨着他坐下。

“哦呀哦呀～这不是斑大人嘛～”捏着一把阴阳怪气的声音，一个半边身子都是植入体的白色家伙不知打哪儿钻出来，凑近S23的脸。

“这位可爱小哥又是谁～？”

斑敲敲台子：“关你屁事。上酒上菜，老样子，给它也来一份。”

“斑大人好冷淡呀，见不到您的日子里，人家可是心心念念——”

“闭嘴，既然斑大人都说了，你就照着做。”吧台后又冒出一个沙哑毫无起伏的声音，这次是个半边植入体的黑色家伙。S23睁大了眼。

趁这俩古怪的人准备斑的单子，仿生人推了推斑：“他们是谁？”

“酒吧老板，绝。”斑嫌恶道。

“…绝是哪个？”

“他俩是同一人。皮质盘克隆的结果。”

“可是他们一点都不像。”

“本体精神分裂吧。”

“唔，你既然不喜欢他们，为什么还要来这里？”

斑看了它一眼：“因为吃喝免费。‘绝’不是什么好东西，之前坑过我一次。作为他俩能继续行走世间的交换，我想来就来。”

“可真够任性的。”S23咕哝道，“非法皮质盘克隆KHPD不管吗？”

“说这俩是克隆没人信，而且净土是交换情报的中立地带，条子心知肚明，不想管。”

斑刚要伸手摸烟盒就看见S23担忧的眼神，他啧了声，转而不耐烦地扣吧台：“酒呢？！”

“来了来了～”白色的绝端着一托盘满满的酒杯，“哐”地砸在斑面前。

“特调‘胃穿孔’，慢用。”

S23脸白了:“他刚才说什么？”

“酒名是绝的恶趣味。其实是伏特加兑威士忌。”

那可不就是胃穿孔吗！仿生人端起酒杯，嗅了下。分析结果是“介于医用酒精和生化武器之间”。旁边的斑已经干完一杯，末了还咂咂嘴。

S23试探地舔了口，辣得眼泪汪汪。斑叼着杯沿看它：“我以为仿生人可以转化酒精充能？”

“…是可以。”

“接着来，你会喜欢的。”斑晃着琥珀色的酒液，“这酒的特色是原料来路不明，每一杯都有不同味道。”

顶着宇智波斑期待的眼神，S23举起杯子，硬着头皮灌了下去。

斑好笑地看着仿生人一杯接一杯地喝，显然是上头了。这家伙被设计得和真人一样，也不知这样搞会不会出事。

“吃点东西。”斑推过碟子。

“不…嗝……”

“随便你吧。”斑磕出根烟，“绝，最近有什么消息？”

“有一则留言，漩涡水户的。说是丢了一把枪，希望您找回来。”黑绝慢吞吞道。

“嗯，留言转给我。”

“唔——！”旁边的人突然闷哼一声弓起身子。

“喂、你——”

S23跌跌撞撞地栽下高脚凳，白绝好心地喊了声“洗手间在那边”。

“啊呀呀，喝酒喝到吐的机器人，这还是第一个。”

“它是仿生的。”斑扔下烟，撑着台子站起来。

洗手间门口站了半天没等到人，宇智波斑推门进去，看见一群守法良民围着个隔间叽叽喳喳。

他掏出猫又敲了敲门板。

不怀好意的家伙们作鸟兽散，斑挂起维修牌，一脚踢上门落锁。仿生人果不其然瘫在隔间角落里，闭着眼脸色苍白。

该死。

“喂、醒醒。”斑拿枪筒怼S23的脸，“我可不想为了你叫创伤小组。”

瘫着的人不给一点反应，要不是还有脉搏，斑都怀疑它下线了。“醒醒，S23？”

空荡荡的洗手间内只有斑一个人的呼吸声。

真操蛋。斑收起枪，揉了揉太阳穴。真他娘操蛋。

“…柱间，醒醒。”他放低声音轻柔地喊。

仿生人的睫羽颤动了两下。斑说不清是个什么滋味，只能拍着它的脸重复这个名字。

“柱间，你喝多了。醒醒、柱间。”

“…唔……斑…？”

“是我。能起来吗？”

S23摇头。斑叹了口气，把人架起让它扒着马桶。仿生人干呕几下，发出惨兮兮的呜咽声。

他妈的要命。宇智波斑半跪在它身后，拢起那一头乌发。他两根手指扣扣仿生人的唇：“张嘴。” S23乖顺地张口，斑顺着柔软的舌摸进去，一下下按压舌根。

“唔…唔唔…呕……”仿生人抖着身子剧烈呕吐，酒液溅了斑满手。斑拽过卫生纸擦拭，左手还握着它头发。S23流着生理泪水，把整晚喝的酒全吐出来了，看阵势是要把胃也呕出来。

斑耐心地等它吐完，给人擦了嘴，松了头发往后颈一摸全是湿滑冷汗。他扶起仿生人按在洗手池前，开温水给它漱了口又逼它喝下一点。

湿毛巾朝S23脸上一甩，斑抱臂冷道：“现在清醒了？”

“呃…难受……”仿生人颤抖着用毛巾抹了把脸，弯腰扶住台子，“斑你这家伙、又给我灌了什么……”

（我这家伙？）

斑挑起眉，想着真是喝酒误事，瞧给它能耐的：“能自己走了就出去。”

S23摇摇晃晃地抬脚，扶着墙没走几步就往旁边歪。斑彻底服气，一个箭步上前搂住它的腰。

“自我诊断一下，酒精中毒没？”

“没有……”

“晕不晕？”

“晕……”

“啧。”

把欢欢喜喜喊着“下次再来”的净土老板抛在身后，斑拖着醉鬼到了人少些的地方，叫来猎隼。回公寓的路上仿生人阖眼斜躺在后座，斑不时检查后视镜，一闪而逝的昏黄灯光映照下，S23的脸终于有了点血色。

“到了。”斑拉开车门。仿生人在地下停车场的冷光里缩成一团，哼哼唧唧。斑翻了个白眼，拽着它的胳膊把人拎起来，S23立即把脸埋进斑的怀里不愿意动了。宇智波斑不得不故技重施：“柱间，靠着我慢慢走。”他想了想，又用哄诱的语气威胁道：“我可抱不动你，你要是这么睡过去了，我就把你丢在车库。”

“不会的，”S23咕哝着把胳膊挂上斑的肩头，“你不会丢下我……”

斑神色复杂地瞥了眼仿生人酡红的侧脸，按下电梯按钮。

**目前可公开情报：**

① **纲手** ，姓氏不明，但两道的人都知道她和千手集团有关，一般不去招惹。见了的都会尊称一声“纲手姬”。

前 **创伤小组** 负责人，后将业务交给弟子静音，与静音的叔叔、自己的恋人加藤断在一番街开了家地下诊所“百豪”，定期免费为风俗店的店员们检查身体。

喜欢赌博，可惜赌运不咋地。天生怪力，是拳击场的明星，蝉联三届木叶市地下黑拳冠军。断在百豪的墙上挂了纲手领奖的巨幅海报。

② **“净土”酒吧** ：整个东区最有名的情报交易所，中间人和雇佣兵都喜欢来这儿交朋友。老板奇怪，酒名很奇怪，酒更奇怪，但吃的还不错。

设有包间，供有头有脸的中间人谈生意。斑从来不进包厢，要么委托人直接电话打给他，要么给“绝”留言。

“上来讲不明白任务内容和报酬，遮遮掩掩的，我没兴趣接。”宇智波斑用枪顶着黑绝的脑袋这样说，“记清楚，别浪费老子时间。”

因为斑偶尔来这里吃霸王餐，有不少人经常悄没声窝在角落，愿一睹木叶市传奇雇佣兵的芳容（？）。

③ **创伤小组** ：千手旗下产业，几乎垄断了木叶市的医疗服务。创伤小组的客户随身携带一张卡片监测生命体征，一旦出现波动，小组便会派出浮空车运载的小队前往客户所在地捞人。

无论是街头斗殴断了鼻子还是遭刺客暗杀扎穿了肺，创伤小组7分钟必达且从不多问。小队成员均受过军事训练，浮空车配备全自动炮塔，无论战火纷飞，创伤小组风雨无阻。


	5. Chapter 5

[狂暴的夜风从破碎窗口卷入冰晶，呼啸着撕裂他的身体。爆炸的火光和红蓝光晕在脚下云层中忽隐忽现，尖锐的笛声逼近，落进他耳中却如沉溺海底般模糊不清。

“你变了，变得本末倒置了。【 】，你看不见吗，这座城正陷入黑暗啊。”

那人背光而立，粗喘着气。握枪的手滴答着鲜血微颤，黑洞洞的枪口却坚定地对准他。他也缓缓抬手，握把上方的蓝条一格格亮起。

——你可曾和我一样、设想过这一天的到来？你是否会选择在这里结束一切？

愤怒、失望，还有……哀恸与怀念。

…你……是在哭吗？

枪响了。 ]

有具温暖的身躯贴着他。

宇智波斑眨眨眼，把压住自己胸膛的胳膊挪到一边。残留的窒息感萦绕不去，梦中景象却一片模糊。仿生人皱眉嘟囔着，翻了个身。他悄悄下床。

柱间被榨汁机吵醒，尖锐的噪音像把电钻直往他脑子里钻，他觉得脑浆快要沸腾冒泡。“停、停下……”仿生人躲在被子里瑟瑟发抖。

“起来，把这个喝掉。”斑毫不留情地把人揪出来，塞过一个杯子。柱间看着里面颜色奇妙的液体，脸绿了：“这什么？”

“番茄芹菜汁，有机的，便宜你了。”

柱间闻了闻，捏着鼻子把那杯玩意儿灌下去。“唔……好恶心……”

“不准吐。”斑在床边坐下，犹豫了一会儿才开口，“…你昨天，只对‘柱间’有反应。”

“…那毕竟是我的名字。”柱间握着空杯安静道。

“那是你的制造者起的人类名。”

“你不赞同？”

“没有，只是觉得对你不公平。”

“？”

“既然你喜欢，我就这样叫吧。”斑站起身，“我出门有事，你自便。”

“是去涡之岛？”

“原来那会儿你还没醉得七荤八素啊。”

柱间指指自己脑袋：“这里有存档。”

“就你那架势，我以为芯片都给烧了。酒量也是照着真人来的？”

仿生人耸肩道：“也可能是酒太劣质，消化不了。”

“真像千手家少爷会说的话。”斑冷笑一声，“我走了。”

“等等——”柱间拽住他的衣袖，“等一下，我和你一起去。”

“不是个好主意。”

“为什么？”

“啊、也对，那会儿你肯定还没造出来呢。总之，你顶着这张脸，上了涡之岛大概会被崩掉。”

“哈？”

“千手柱间是漩涡水户 **前** 未婚夫。”

仿生人停了一秒，眨眨眼：“网上说他们是和平分手的。”

“这你也信。”斑哼了声，“大人物的‘和平’分手，就是采访上谈笑风生，回去就扎小人，搞不好还会雇人把对方弄死——”

“——这倒不至于……”

“嘁，到时候身上多了窟窿我可不管啊。”

“我能保护好自己。”得了允许，柱间开心地掀开被子，“稍等，这就去做早餐——呃唔……”

“头疼？”

“……嗯。”

斑无奈地扶了他一把：“我来吧。你努力不吐在我的地毯上就行。”

“拿着这个。”虽然说了管他去死，斑到底还是放心不下，他拉开抽屉，检查过弹夹后把枪交到仿生人手上。

“这不是常见型号。”柱间打量着手里造型奇特的枪支。黑色枪管下方是装着9发穿甲弹的固定弹夹，下面连着另一根“枪管”。

“别把手放那儿，除非你想掉根手指。”斑握住柱间的手，把他的食指从下方端口旁移开，“这是电磁驱动的箭弹枪，充能完毕后发射，”斑点了点握把上的蓝条，“底下管口的红色射线对着射出的子弹，子弹会自动召回。角度找准了，一来一回双重伤害。”

“给我真的好吗？”

“我平常不怎么用。”斑皱起眉。

柱间手指滑过枪管流畅的线条：“材质挺特别。”

“应该是他在铁之国定做——”斑下意识说出口，突然顿住。

**他** 。… **他** 是谁？

“朋友送的？”柱间观察着斑一片空白的表情，小心翼翼地问。

“…大概吧。”斑烦躁地耙了下头发。

“这把枪有名字吗？”

“叫‘天启’（apocalypse）。”斑慢慢答道。

——这个名字，自己又是如何知道的？

“‘天启’吗。既然是朋友送的，或许是另一个含义。”

“嗯？”

“‘上天赠予的启示’、什么的……哈哈我瞎猜的啦！”

“也太肉麻兮兮了。”后脑一跳一跳的疼，斑按按左眼，干脆不去想那么多。

给涡之岛送补给的巨轮每周二从东区的南贺港口出发。看见登上船的柱间，不少船员露出了微妙表情。出海没半小时，仿生人趴在护栏上把早饭吐得一干二净的时候，他们的表情就更奇怪了。

“忘了校准内置平衡仪。”斑面无表情地解释，把晕晕乎乎找不着东西南北的家伙拎回甲板上。柱间摊开手脚躺平，抬手挡住刺目的日光。吊着集装箱的浮空车从两人上方慢悠悠飞过，仿生人在阴影中张口吐息。

“喂、还活着不？”

“感觉要死了……”柱间嗅着腥咸的海风有气无力地回答。

“是你自己非要跟出来。”斑踢了踢他的侧腰，柱间没好气地拍开他的脚，又自顾自笑了起来。

“有什么好笑的？”斑拧着眉头，“昨晚喝出毛病了？”

“不，我没异常。”柱间仍弯着唇角，“只是在想，原来晕船是这种感觉。”

“这又不是什么值得高兴的事……”斑看着他微笑的样子，把责备的话咽了回去，“一会儿记得跟紧我。”

“喔。”

漩涡帮人数不多，且只据守涡之岛，因把控着木叶通往水之国的航道，在城市里也取得了一席之地。虽然斑不常和他们打交道，但听闻现任家主漩涡水户是刚正之人，加上报酬丰厚，该卖的面子还是卖。

并不是说他一定会答应，也不代表她越界了，他就不会掏枪。

二人顺着台阶被领至一处悬崖边的纯白色别墅。漩涡水户一袭白裙，在带顶露台上等着他们。红发的美丽姬君一上来就锁定了跟在斑身后的柱间，检验商品似的绕着他打转，抬手就要捏人下巴。柱间好脾气地低头看她，也不知道躲。

斑感到一阵气闷。

“喂。他的主人在这儿呢。”

“抱歉抱歉。”水户退开两步，示意二人坐下，又喊人上了茶点，“距离我上次看见这张脸过去太久了。不得不说，斑大人，它可——”

“——做得真好，是吧。”斑紧盯着水户的黑眼睛，“这话从你嘴里说出来，不是一般高的评价啊。”

水户别过一缕被海风吹乱的头发，笑了笑：“都是老黄历了，能看见熟悉的面孔我还是开心的。只是没想到斑大人也会有这种爱好。”

“这是家政型的。”

“是吗。”水户瞪大了眼睛，“量产的？”

“我怎么知道。他是圣诞礼物。”

“喂——”仿生人在旁边小声抗议。

“…卖吗？”

“不卖。”宇智波斑皮笑肉不笑地呲出犬齿。

“嘿、我还在这里——”柱间抬高了声音。水户转向他，揶揄道：“性格也挺有趣。”

斑往仿生人嘴里塞了半块松饼，掏出烟盒不耐烦地敲桌：“说不说正事。”

“还是这么急性子，”漩涡水户摇摇头，喝了口茶，“这里禁烟。”

“我们在露台上。”斑干巴巴道。

“ **禁 烟。** ”

“啧。”

“我丢了把枪，你可能听说过，名字是‘九尾’。”

“智能型的我不太了解。”

“了解不了解无所谓，把它找回来就行。这枪脾气不太好，但毕竟跟了我有段日子，还算有感情。”

“什么时候搞丢的？怎么丢的？”

“时间嘛，三个月前——”

“为什么现在才联络？”

水户眨眨眼：“我以为只是离家出走正常操作。后来才知道是被人拐了。”

“给我个名字。”

“给你个更好的。它现在在西区羽衣那帮家伙手上。”

斑向后靠上椅背：“麻烦了啊。”

“所以找你呀。斑大人出马的话，兵不血刃也是可以做到的吧。”

“这是必要条件吗？是的话我不接。”

“当然不是。”红发姬君露出微笑，“我不在乎过程，只要结果。”

“你先回去。”宇智波斑咬着烟把车钥匙抛给柱间。两人站在漩涡水户友情提供的快艇上返回大陆，他打了几次火都没点着。

“西区很危险吧，带上我。”

“不行，我没空分心顾你。”

“我可以保护你。”柱间认真道。

斑盯着他，把烟收回胸前口袋。“ **你** ，保护 **我。** ”

仿生人点头。

他的表情不像在开玩笑。斑审视柱间半晌，转头眯起眼眺望：“码头上的铁桩，停着海鸥的那个，能看见吗。”

“可以。”

“把它打穿，不伤到旁边的东西。做得到就带你去。”

仿生人手执天启，一语不发地踏上颠簸的船头。风狂乱地刮着，一片水雾中柱间乌发飞扬，发丝掩住了他的表情。宇智波斑没来由地心悸。

柱间抬起手，顿了一秒，扣下扳机。

“我能跟去吗？”仿生人跳上岸，得意地看着斑。

“你都装了些什么程序……”

“保护主人也是我的职责。”

斑蹲下身，摸了摸铁桩：“怎么，你不仅打扫卫生还看家护院？”

“…只护你而已。”柱间温柔低声道。

铁桩中心只有一个弹孔，贯穿得干净漂亮。

**目前可公开情报：**

① **漩涡水户** ，漩涡帮现任家主，靠船运发家，与族人居住在大陆东边的 **涡之岛** 。被西区的混混们截过货，闹得不是很愉快。不常去木叶，但对木叶市各帮派的动向了如指掌。

与千手柱间订过亲，相处得一直不错。 **9年前** 二人分手，给木叶市提供了一整月的八卦素材。和自己的枪“九喇嘛”是损友。

似乎很久之前就认识斑，一点不怕他还总是大胆吐槽。斑觉得她跟只狐狸一样既可爱又讨厌。

② 箭弹枪：

定制品，因为价格高昂且上手困难，少有人用。子弹是无需装填可重复利用的穿甲弹，威力巨大，击中脑袋和左轮打西瓜一个效果。

固定弹夹可装10发，但斑抽屉里的枪只有9颗子弹。


	6. Chapter 6

事实证明羽衣帮就是一群脑残加二货。

斑和仿生人穿过呛人的雾霾，踩着爬梯登上废弃厂房的屋顶。远处高耸的巨型烟囱不断喷吐着白烟，把这一片的天际漆成了铅灰色。

一个易拉罐咻地打向面门，斑抬手接住，嘎吱一声捏扁。

“新来的不懂规矩？这一带是老子的地盘。”

斑嗤笑道：“爷我对你的狗窝没兴趣，也没兴致用易拉罐打发时间。我只要那把枪。”他指指摆在折叠椅上的橙红色转轮胡椒罐子。

“想要就拿走——我挺想这么说。”这帮家伙的老大摊手道，“这枪性格糟透，一点不配合。但好歹是我们的东西——”

“我可听说这是你们‘捡’来的。”

“捡来的就是我们的。”那人咧出一口金牙，“和我玩儿个游戏。赢了，它归你。”

“玩儿什么？”斑挑起眉。

“很简单。喝酒速射，就打易拉罐。”

“……你们还真是闲得慌。”柱间坐到墙垣上，托着腮嘟囔。羽衣看了仿生人几眼后对斑开口：“我赌那把枪，你把这家伙压上如何。”

“不成。”斑解下猫又拍在桌上，“你用这把将就将就。”

一群人凑了上来。羽衣的眼里闪过精光，上上下下打量起了斑：“裂解枪……出手挺阔绰嘛。”

“废话少说，拿酒来。”

酒是勾兑的龙舌兰，用的枪是把撞针歪了的左轮，这倒甚合斑的意。他咕咚一口把酒闷掉，抄起左轮拨了圈，扣上弹仓后抬手就是五连发。

五个易拉罐应声而落。现场鸦雀无声。

“……1.2秒。”

“还有比的必要吗？拿来吧。”斑把最后一颗子弹倒出来立在桌上。

“愿赌服输，”羽衣慢慢举起手。

“——才怪咧！”

啊、就知道会变成这样。

面对一排黑洞洞的枪口，斑抓起猫又打开保险，冷漠叹气。这都谁给的自信。

——“啪”一声轻响，眼前一人脑袋开了花，鲜血混着白色脑浆四下飞溅。

仿生人像道鬼影从墙头跃下，在怒吼和降下的弹雨中掀了桌子。他揪住斑的后领口甩人到桌后。天启的穿甲弹嵌进墙里，柱间探出脑袋举起枪，子弹倏地飞回，又一人身体中部炸出个大洞。那人愣了一秒才开始惨叫，血腥气笼罩了整个天台。

羽衣帮乱成一团。猫又充能完毕，斑一枪一个地解决，瞥见地上堆着的血淋淋内脏忍不住咂舌：“动手前就不能提个醒。”

“没那功夫。”柱间按住他的肩，“我去拿枪。”

“喂你等——我操！”斑骂了声，可人已经蹿出去了，他只能半跪起身掩护柱间。裂解枪水蓝色的能量绽放，像一场盛大烟花。

“咳、‘九尾’。”仿生人掩着口鼻钻到掩体后，把胡椒罐塞给斑。

“你没事吧？”

“没事。”

“猎隼很快到。”趁着猫又蓄能，斑握住九尾启动。

一张橙红色的狐狸脸浮现在枪管上方。斑瞪着它——这狐狸还画了黑色眼线。

九尾眨眨眼，说话了：“宇智波斑，傻逼用户。”

“…你他娘的说啥？！！”

“混账～傻逼～混账～傻逼～～”狐狸满不在乎地唱起了走调的歌。

“我艹你他妈——”斑扣动扳机却发现锁死了，他抄起猫又怼着九尾就要开枪。仿生人急忙拽住他的手：“冷静、斑！想想任务——”

“这种破玩意儿留着有屁用，漩涡水户正好换把新的——”

“给我试试。”柱间把智能枪抢过来护在手里。九尾安静了。

“………” “……”

“尊敬的用户您好，九喇嘛提供两种模式：一、致残 二、致死。”

“呃…一？”柱间不确定地回答。

“完美的选择。”狐狸谄媚道，“已启用终身残疾模式，请对准敌人下肢。”

能量条亮起，柱间慌忙把枪口从斑的面前移开。枪管旋转，红色子弹呈螺旋状散射，一柄手枪愣是打出了旧时代加特林的效果。尖叫声过后两人探头，羽衣帮的家伙们捂着双膝倒在地上哀嚎不止。

引擎轰鸣声渐近，火焰纹的车子漂到楼下，车轮擦地扬起白烟。狐狸翘着鼻子，骄傲地对仿生人喋喋不休：“恭喜您获得称号，‘膝盖收割者’。”

“……” “………”

“袖子捋上去。”

甩掉追兵，斑打开自动驾驶。仿生人把九尾收进了杂物箱，此时规矩地坐在副驾看着窗外。两人都是一团糟，衣服上满是灰尘和斑驳褐点，柱间左臂的一片红色逐渐洇开。

“不用管我，这点小伤——”

斑斜睨着他。仿生人乖乖把衣袖往上卷，濡湿的布料擦过伤口时皱了下眉。

“急救箱在座位底下，拖出来给我。子弹还在里面吗？”

仿生人摇头。斑按住弹孔，温热液体很快沾湿了手掌。斑盯着指缝间缓慢溢出的红色，手颤抖起来。

他咬紧牙。

“这不是血，只是人造乳剂和染料罢了。”柱间轻轻道。

斑不接话，夹了棉球浸入生理盐水，一下下擦拭。仿生人小声抽气，垂下眼睛。

“很疼？”

“……”

“那这就是血。”斑搁下钳子拧开喷雾。

“自动修复很快的。”

“和那无关。”他越过控制台凑近柱间，裹上两圈纱布，利落绑了个还算漂亮的结。

“干净衬衫在后面。”宇智波斑坐回原位，握住方向盘的手指节发白。

“斑……”

“闭嘴。”

仿生人瑟缩了一下，车里的空气凝固了。窗外景色变幻，荒败的街道和颜色单调的方正建筑渐渐被车水马龙取代。控制台响起嘀嘀声。

漩涡水户发来了定位。

猎隼停在市政厅的街边，斑留在驾驶座，看着柱间走向红发女子。信用点已经打到了PADD上。漩涡水户接过橙红色的枪，和九尾交谈了几句。她抬眼对仿生人露出笑容，右手轻轻扶住柱间受伤的左臂。

宇智波斑打开车门靠上前盖。

“斑大人。”漩涡水户颔首。

“怎么想起到这儿来了。”斑淡淡地问。

“动静挺大的，我过来看看，顺道拜访老友。”

“这任务不劳烦您亲自查岗。”

“说笑了，我对斑大人可是有100%的信心。”许是闻见了火药味，水户同仿生人拉开一点距离叫来浮空车，“谢谢你把九喇嘛送回来，希望将来能继续合作。”

“这就要走？不是来看朋友的吗。”

“运气不好，和他错过了。”

斑勉强点头算作告别，目送漩涡水户的车尾灯消失在摩天楼后。柱间小跑向他，被夕阳和亮起的霓虹拉长了影子。

宇智波斑突然觉得这一天太过漫长。

“回家吧。”他疲倦地揉揉眉心。

“晚饭想吃什么？”

“稻荷寿司。”

斑从主机插槽抽出卡片交到仿生人手上。柱间疑惑地看他。

“公寓钥匙，收好。”他双手揣兜，异色眼睛盯着柱间肩膀，“平常想干什么就干什么去，出门记得带天启。”

仿生人捏紧卡片急声道：“我可以保护亻——”

“你只会拖累我！”

柱间睁大眼睛，黑眸流露出受伤的神色。斑深吸一口气，尽量平稳地解释：“我独来独往惯了，用不着你操心。柱间，你做好本职工作就行。”

“可——”

“这事到此为止。”

  


“你不是……呵、哈哈，居然还敢回来…区区一个玩具——啊啊啊啊啊！！！你个疯子！我操你妈——！！”

“冷静了？冷静了就回答我的问题。为什么对宇智波斑下手？”

“宇智波斑？我可不知道什么宇智波斑……对带着人偶拿着裂解枪的阔佬下手还要理由吗——操！够了吧、我说、我说……”

“听着呢。”

“我、咳、两月前收到一封邮件。呿、你去打听一圈，大伙儿都收到了。”

“悬赏？”

“开始要他的人头，之后又来一封，说、说要他的眼睛，要求还特他娘变态。”

“上面写了什么？”

“ ‘斑的左眼是红色义眼，在人活的时候挖下来。‘ ”

“你没打算活捉。”

“废、咳、废话！”坐在地上的家伙呸了口血水，“挖那只眼睛赏金翻三倍，但如果那些传闻是、呼、是真的，谁做得到？！没人想送死……直接杀方便多了。”

“是啊，”一声不带笑意的轻哼，“方便多了。”

“…我不是那个意思。我真不知道他就是斑。城里用裂解枪的佣兵不多，碰、碰碰运气而已。”

“那你运气真好，碰上了本人。”

羽衣投来怨毒的目光。

“发件人是谁？”

“不知道，匿名。”

“邮件转给我。九尾是你捡到的吗？”

“那把、咳、嘴臭的胡椒罐子？是我又怎样。”

“什么时候、在哪儿找见的？”

“你老家被炸的晚上，大厦隔壁街区的街心水池里。”

“呣。”

“还有什么可以效劳的吗，小、公、主？”

“最后一个问题。”有着千手柱间面孔的仿生人露出温和礼貌的笑容。

“这附近有没有熔炼厂？”

**目前可公开情报：**

① **九尾** ，智能型转轮胡椒瓶能量枪(pepper-box)，主人是漩涡水户。AI自称九喇嘛，不太好相处，非常讨厌斑。

害怕仿生人柱间。9月初九尾被某个不靠谱的家伙从涡之岛盗走，被迫参与千手大厦恐袭。被千手柱间从云端传送室一脚踢下对流层，砸进街心花园水池里差点散架，从此对千手柱间产生心理阴影。

斑和S23护送它回到主人身边后，九尾冲水户发了好一通脾气。

“噩梦重现，我谢谢你啊。”

② 因两年前未能护住弟弟，斑患有轻微PTSD。


	7. Chapter 7

[“烂了根，就得拔掉。”

“斑、我们不必走到那一步！修根、换盆，再悉心照料，植物就能健康生长——”

“…天啊，你真的什么都不知道，是不是？”他垂下九尾，捂住脸笑了起来，“真他妈可悲。” 

对面的人急切地想要上前，一脸天真的蠢样让他越笑越大声。

“你以为两年前的袭击真是云之城佣兵做的、嗯？始作俑者明明就在木叶！”

“什——”

“现在能理解了？我只能毁掉这里。”

“然后呢？毁掉这里然后呢？！”

“那自然是杀掉了。”他奇怪地答道，“备份系统下线，千手总裁再失踪的话，明天那群砂砾就会聚到市政厅。剩下的我列了单子，从上往下一个个来，这样总不会漏掉吧。”

“……你疯了。”那人停住脚步，声音战栗地举枪，“你疯了！那么多氏族首领…为了复仇你要牺牲那么多无辜生命吗？！”

“宁可错杀一千也不放过一个，我没耐心耗下去。反正那些权贵也不是什么好东西，死就死了。”

“这会毁了木叶的！！”

他冷冷地望向自己的朋友。

“我不在乎。” ]

嗡——嗡——嗡——

“靠。”宇智波斑抬起脸，看了眼时间。竟然在任务中走神小憩，真不像自己。他刚掏出烟擦上火，KHPD局长的电话就打了进来。

“喂。”

“斑大人，就位了吗？”

斑吸了口烟，瞥一眼风速仪后贴上阿修罗的瞄准镜。目标旁边站着千手柱间。千手集团总裁端着香槟杯，一身纹着三色锦鲤的刺绣西服，看样子是准备在跨年祭典上致辞。

“看的清—楚—得很哪。”

“我到云端传送室了。这边一删备份，您就动手。”

“小子，你以为自己在和谁说话。”斑抱怨道，“就非得在今天？他在那边大鱼大肉热热闹闹的，我在楼顶吹冷风。”

“抱歉啦，”火核不好意思地压低声音，“摸出上线花了点时间，千手下午才松口放我们进来，现在还有两人在背后盯着我呢。”

“哼，真是惊弓之鸟。”

“也不能怪他们。”

“这人在别国有克隆吧。”

“有。已经和砂瀑城警方联系过了，他们那边自己解决，逃不掉的。”

“那最好，留一点尾巴这种垃圾都能死灰复燃。快动手，再呆一会儿我该冻死了。”

火核吃吃笑了起来：“怎么，家里那位没给您添衣服？”

“跟我冷战呢，一天到晚见不着人影。”斑稳住准星和照门，咬牙切齿，“你删不删。”

“删删删。”火核开始倒数，“三———二——”

他扣下扳机。

他的视野里，对楼的露台正上演一出默剧。目标撞倒了香槟塔，红色混着淡金色洒了一地，宾客们呆滞张嘴，如摩西分海般涌往两边。千手柱间被蜂拥而上的保镖护到身后，他本人举着酒杯扭头望向斑的方向。宇智波斑在掩体后愣了一下，收起阿修罗。

“哥，你还在外边？”

“刚弄完，马上回去。”斑扣上盒盖，“和美緒在一起吗？”

“我们过会儿去广场看烟火。”通讯界面上泉奈一双猫儿眼里满是笑意。

“哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“初诣，你会来的吧？”

弟弟用期待的眼神撒娇。斑叹了口气：“……我会去的。”

“那就好。把你的家政机器人也带上。”

“带他干什么——”

“好歹能帮我们拎东西。”泉奈无辜道。

“…成。”

挂了电话，PADD右下角蹦出一条未读信息。

【菜要凉了。】

宇智波斑勾起唇，把枪盒甩上肩膀。

“喏、啤酒。”

“……”

“别这样看我，不会喝吐的。”斑用阳台扶手敲掉瓶盖，灌了一大口。

仿生人倚在栏杆上转着瓶子，远处传来咻咻声。东区今夜熄了灯，此时天空被一朵朵绚丽烟花点亮。

“斑，今天你不和家人一起过吗？”柱间在忽明忽暗中低声问。

斑观察着仿生人的小动作：“你觉得我今晚不会回来？”

“…嗯。”

“弟弟交了女朋友，我才不去当电灯泡。”斑把空瓶放到地上，“而且，泉奈他……离我越远越好。”

“你弟肯定不这么想。”

“或许，但他怎么想不重要，重要的是他能平安。”

柱间转过来看他，温柔的乌黑杏眼里映着城市灯火。斑凝视着那双眼睛，心底涌起热意，下句话就这样脱口而出：“正月祈福，和我一起去吧。”

仿生人露出小小的笑容：“好。”

街上人群欢呼着，开始大声倒数。

“三———二——”

“斑，新年快乐。”

“新年快乐，柱间。”

正月刚过，木叶市迎来第一场小雪。冰晶杂着冷雨一同落下，来往车辆将银霜碾成灰黑的碎沫。这样的天气应该不会有人来了，三浦哈着气搓手，打算进屋热杯茶。

一道白影蹒跚走近，身后还拖着什么东西。三浦眯起眼睛，那人背后闪烁的霓虹广告牌晃得他眼花。

“你是、千手——”

“不，我是斑先生的家政机器人。您还记得我吗？”

“哦、是你呀！斑先生呢？”看门人朝他身后望去。

“他不愿意出门，让我自己处理。”

三浦打量了一下仿生人费力拖曳的巨型垃圾袋，摇摇头拿出钥匙串：“真是懒惰的主人，你也会觉得冷吧，脸都冻白了。”

“进去不就暖和了嘛。”仿生人虚弱地开玩笑，接过钥匙道了声谢。

快了，就快了。

再过不久，他就能给斑、给泉奈、给宇智波一个交代。斑也许偏激，但他的方法没错，只有把那些人一个个找出来杀掉，毁去云端备份，才能确保斩草除根。

他的灵魂在不适配的仿生体中就像癌细胞，不断遭受攻击又不断融合。排异反应较一个月前好了些，柱间却不知是这具身体变得更像人类，还是他正逐渐同化为机器。

等这一切结束，自己会怎样呢？他祈祷斑不要记起过往，这样他们分开后便能相安无事地留在各自的世界里。

如果还活着，他就回去千手；如果他死了或是灵魂无法从仿生体剥离，木叶会得到一个比他完美的千手柱间，小纲答应过的。

真是，给扉间和小纲添了不少麻烦啊。

【南贺神社鸟居的朱红新漆尚未印上污迹/已有了划痕。斑换上旧时代的鸦青纹付羽织袴，笼袖走在他身边。男子呼出的白气在冬日里凝成一团雾。察觉到他的目光，斑侧过脸对着千手柱间/S23微笑。】 

柱间打开闸门。滚烫蒸汽扑面袭来，他解开袋口。尸体们阖着眼，他却感觉一双双浑浊的眼睛盯住了自己。

仿生人在腐臭的血腥气中掩住口鼻，脸又白了一层。——这是他的罪业。

【清水顺着柄杓流下，硬币叮当作响。二拝，二拍手。】 

他掰开尸体的嘴。这些人的舌根上刻着七道黑色横杠，三长，四短。

斑是对的。木叶的“根”，烂了。

【‘希望宇智波斑，岁月不蚀，平安喜乐！’ 千手柱间双手合十默念道，'如果他能答应和我约会就更好啦！'】

【‘希望宇智波斑，岁月不蚀，平安喜乐。’ S23虔诚地鞠躬，'如果他能就这样忘了我，便最好了。'】

熔炼池的红光散去，周遭空气渐渐冷却。仿生人踉跄跪倒在地，抽搐着干呕起来。

**目前可公开情报：**

① **云端传送室：** 木叶所有云端备份的总控制室，位于千手大厦顶层，对流层之上，平流层底部。从外部无法接入。

② 目标有云端备份，如何让他真正死亡？

 **路径一：** 把整个云端系统毁掉，这样不仅现有备份没了，系统重建前也无法上传新备份。本体慢慢杀。

缺点：系统里所有人的备份一起遭殃。（如果目的就是干掉所有人，便无所谓。）

 **路径二：** 删除云端备份的同时消灭本体。动手间隔时间越短越保险。KHPD通常采用此方式处决。

缺点：需他人配合。

 **路径三：** 先杀本体，再毁备份。

缺点明显：若本体有备用克隆体或其他备用义体，一旦亲朋好友发现本体死亡，会立即将云端备份下载到新身体中助其跑路。（前提得有人知道本体死亡了才行）

 **路径四：** 先毁备份，再杀本体。

缺点明显：备份出问题，千手集团会第一时间通知本人到最近的针刺传输室重新上传。本体会警觉。

③ 渡边美緒，无性恋。是宇智波泉奈在大学里的朋友，但并非女友。泉奈知道哥哥希望他过上安宁的普通人生活，于是恳请美緒偶尔假扮自己的恋人，但他从未放下过去。

625年10月，泉奈遇见了自己喜欢的人。很久以前，泉奈同他曾有一面之缘。那人有一头白发和一双红宝石般的眸子。他是市政中心和北岸的名人，却不知为何经常到南岸来。那人远远地跟着泉奈，从不主动靠近。

这两个月，他从泉奈的生活里消失了。宇智波泉奈626年的新年愿望是：

“希望能和那个漂亮的人再次相遇，来年邀请他一同祈福。”

④ 这个年代没有实体货币，只有信用点。南贺神社每年限量制作五円硬币，价格良心，十信用点一枚。

硬币对前来祈福的宇智波及其同伴不限量，不够的话神社还会紧急加印。但623年某事件发生后，再无加印必要了。


	8. “机器之心”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点题发刀

**The Heart of a Machine**

Invited by Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama visited Nanga Jinja twice. Once to pray that he would love him. Once to beg that he would forget him. The only thing that never changed was a heart that wished Madara all the happiness in the world.

The heart cries, laughs, angers and breaks.

Even when the color of Shinto faded, even if every pound of blood and flesh was traded for cold metal, the heart of the machine is still thumping for love.

This is the story of a madman and a fool.

千手柱间应宇智波斑的邀请，去过两次南贺神社。一次祈祷他爱上他，一次祈祷他忘记他。唯一不变的，是一颗祝愿斑幸福快乐的心。

这颗心哭过、笑过、愤怒过、破碎过。

直到神门朱漆剥落，直到一寸血肉换成一寸管线，他的一颗机器之心啊，依旧为了爱人怦怦跳动。

这是一个关于疯子和傻子的故事。


	9. Chapter 9

屋檐上漆黑的机械乌鸦嘶哑啼鸣，一双双红眼睛密切注视他的一举一动。宇智波斑刚踏进渡鸦旅店的旋转门，就被木质香氛熏得打了个喷嚏。明明是白日，大堂却昏暗得跟地窖一样。斑只听见乐声，前台却没见人影。

他揉揉鼻子，放声道：“你说有新消息？”

壁炉蹿出火苗。

斑一个激灵跳开，转身对上了宇智波鼬那张人畜无害的俊脸。

“我艹——你这里是算命馆吗！神神叨叨的！”他这个小辈什么都好，就是让人捉摸不透这点特别讨厌。

“只是为客人点炉子而已。”鼬无辜地眨眼，身影消失又闪现到接待台。“喝点什么、斑大人？”另一个鼬从酒吧餐厅里探出头。

“……我不是客人。”斑按按眉心，“威士忌，不加冰。”

“进门皆是客。”前台的鼬摆出营业笑容。酒吧的那个打了下响指，机械手臂钳了瓶子和酒杯倒酒。

“麻烦您自取。”

斑饮了口，晃着杯子环顾大堂：“止水和你弟呢？”

“今天是AI酒店的年度桥牌大赛，止水去参赛了。”

“你没跟去？”

“当然去了呀。”宇智波鼬顿了顿，高兴道，“这把能赢。”

“……佐助也不在？”

鼬深深叹了口气：“佐助交了新朋友后都不着家。斑大人您也懂的吧，弟弟一到叛逆期，根本管不住。”

“你弟才7岁。”斑干巴巴地说。

“7岁半。”鼬悲伤地摇头，“他卸了PADD的软件，说不想被‘监视’。”

“依旧搞不懂你为什么愿意进赛博空间。我都不确定自己是不是在和‘宇智波鼬’说话。”

“斑大人觉得存在的形态很重要，这样的我不是我？”全息投影狡黠地问他，“如果船上的钢筋被一根根替换，这艘船还是原来的船吗？旧时代的人类，7年前的和7年之后的还是同一人吗？与之相比给肉身装填植入体，灵魂转成数据上传到网络，又怎么称不上是——”

“够了够了，”斑无奈地放下杯子，“没兴趣讨论形而上学，说正事吧。”

“先说结论。两年前的袭击，针对您和泉奈大人的，以及针对东区宇智波的‘天照神祭屠杀’，是同一批人的手笔。”

“这部分猜到了，时机太过巧合。雷之国的佣兵不论，雨之国的散沙凭自己没可能偷袭得手。”

“呣。您听说过‘根’这个组织吗？”

“没印象。”斑皱起眉。

“是近五年才开始活动的组织……”鼬歪歪脑袋，“那时候您和泉奈大人好像在…水之国？”

“首领叫志村团藏，他是千手扉间的徒弟。”

斑的心沉了下去：“背后是千手？”

“不好说。”宇智波鼬琢磨着，“‘根’最初确实隶属于千手集团，泉奈大人带走了万花筒，他们大概需要另一把利剑铲除木叶内外威胁。总之做的都是些见不得光的勾当。之后有传闻志村团藏和千手扉间在宇智波的事情上产生分歧，组织就变成半脱离状态了……当然这只是传闻。”

“怎么，难不成那个叫团藏的家伙反对他老师著名的‘宇智波威胁论’？”斑一声冷笑。

“恰恰相反，他应该是更偏激的那个。那段时期的事我本人不清楚，”鼬略带歉意地说，“但您看下当时千手医疗部发表的论文，还有之后东区的失踪人口数——”

斑死死盯着漂浮的柱状图。鼬默不作声地低下头。

“告诉我你的推断。”他干涩道。

“…灵魂换体实验。他们，不管他们是谁，想尝试将异族灵魂装进宇智波的肉体。”

“他们失败了。”宇智波鼬低声说。

“夺取不了，就干脆杀光是吗。”白纸黑字印着一个熟悉的名字，宇智波斑攥紧拳，指甲掐进掌心，“这种实验她竟然——！！”

“不。”鼬匆忙打断，“刚开始的确是出于医疗目的，战争期间……宇智波有不少人签了尸体捐赠意向书，镜叔叔是首批志愿者，他同样是千手扉间的学生——”全息影像挥手调出另一张表格，“实验是千手柱间和千手扉间批准的，负责人是纲手姬，发现不可能成功后项目就停了，纲手姬也撇清关系离开了千手。”

“但地下实验还在继续，没有尸体供应就去绑活人，是吧。”

鼬点头：“我有理由相信失踪者是被‘根’带走了。战争结束后，团藏研究的目的只可能是控制万花筒。脱离千手掌控的眼睛无论在不在木叶，在这种人眼里都是威胁。”

“从数据来看，两年前他才放弃实验。大约那时团藏便决定屠尽宇智波，彻底消除隐患。”

“你怎么确定就是他？”

“当年木叶与雷之国间通讯的信号源早成了废土，我只分离出一个符号。”鼬向斑展示黑色的横杠，“类似卦象……这样的符号，两个月前重新出现。”

“我说最近不知好歹的杂碎怎么越来越多。”

“多半是大范围放了悬赏。”

“嗯。”斑磕出烟点上，鼬没有拦他。木叶市有人买他的人头，“净土”竟一点消息没有，看来绝的两个脑袋又不想要了。

“志村团藏，还有‘根’。”宇智波斑盯着水晶烟灰缸里的余烬，慢慢道，“藕断丝连，千手柱间和千手扉间也一并宰了吧。”

鼬冷静地看着他，收起投屏：“我倾向于认为，千手在地下实验和‘天照神祭屠杀’的事上被蒙在了鼓里。纲手姬离开后集团就断了和‘根’的资金往来。东区受袭，首先响应的是创伤小组，静音亲自率队，千手兄弟二人……也在场。”

“他们救了许多人。如果不是千手立即进行紧急皮质盘转移，宇智波已经不复存在了。”

“这证明不了什么。杀人犯达成目的再跑来当救世主，惺惺作态可便利得很。火核告诉我天照神祭典三周前他就开始做安保准备，雷之国搞动作不可能骗得过他的眼睛，”斑直视宇智波鼬，“——除非木叶高层有人刻意隐瞒。”

“云之城隐形技术既然能藏匿飞艇，躲过探测倒也并非难事。给火核大人背书的是千手扉间。”

“安抚民心的手段罢了。”

鼬轻轻摇头：“您应当比我更了解火核大人。他处世玲珑，但在宇智波的事上不会顺着千手。火核大人一直不相信官方说辞，听说您在调查后出力帮了我不少忙，千手扉间没必要推他做KHPD局长给自己找不痛快。”

斑不置可否。毫无疑问，他信任火核。如果千手集团真和两次袭击有关，他只能说千手扉间这一步走错了棋。

“最后一件事。”

“斑大人，您知道我和佐助两年前失去了什么，我和您一样想要复仇。”宇智波鼬平静道，“但木叶是佐助的家，他刚刚走出阴影，现在很快乐。我无意为千手开脱，却也不想加诸无妄之罪。”

两人中间汇聚出流动的彩色影像。

“您有什么问题，不如去问问它吧。我本以为那是千手柱间，但身中数枪毫无反应还能像这样继续攻击的，只可能是——”

斑的左眼剧烈疼痛起来。

影像上的人表情如此陌生。那双温暖的乌黑杏眼里只剩杀意，S23脸上溅满鲜血，漠然地行刑。

这些人的身体被天启的穿甲弹炸出大洞。仿生人只手挖出尸体后颈微光闪烁的皮质盘，扔到地上踩碎。S23躯体上的弹孔汩汩流血，它浑不在意地收枪，有条不紊地处理现场。

“监控视频我只来得及抓取这一个，痕迹抹得很干净，它有经验。杀死的那些人中，有三名已知的‘根’的成员。”

“我知道这看起来……但单凭画面无法判明真相。”

斑当然明白这看起来像什么——兔死狗烹，千手集团的机器走狗在清理门户。

他点燃第二根菸，凝视虚空。

橘红火光明明灭灭。

  
  


他是监视对象，是诱饵，却幻想着成为朋友和家人。

——宇智波斑竟对一台冷血机器动了情。

“鼬，你见过‘须佐能乎’发动时的景象吗？”他喷了口烟。

“………”

“巨鲸般笨重的飞艇在空中相撞，爆炸声如同惊雷震颤大地，云层降下的火海耀目到将视野中的一切染红。亮蓝电弧流蹿过整片战场，枪声会在光芒闪过后沉寂。”

“你能在空气中尝到敌人散发的恐惧，甜美至极。”

“没有灯火，没有霓虹，什么都没有。尘埃落定后只剩黑暗，甚至能看见夜空中的浩瀚星辰。”

“那是我弟弟从前能做到的事。泉奈曾是木叶的利剑，宇智波的荣光。”

“——这座城将他的骄傲夺走了。”

斑的左眼淌下血泪。他捂住万花筒轻笑出声。

“把‘月读’的权限，给我。”

**目前可公开情报：**

① **宇智波鼬：** 宇智波一族天才少年，渡鸦旅店老板，好友是旅店AI **宇智波止水** 。旅店位于东区和北岸交界处，治安不错。

旅店平日正常营业，实际却是装备精良的军火库，是斑都认可的“绝对防御堡垒”。鼬握有虚拟实境“ **月读** ”的钥匙。来者不善的客人们，请做好肉体毁灭精神崩溃的准备，再踏进渡鸦旅店大门。

“天照神祭屠杀”中，宇智波鼬和幼弟佐助失去了父母。他痛恨自己的无能，为了更好地保护弟弟，鼬抛弃肉体进入赛博空间。虽然全息影像只能在旅店内或便携载体上活动，但他和止水通过赛博网络时刻关注着佐助。动他弟弟，一不小心就会被“失控”车辆撞死。（ ~~我不做人啦、サスケ！~~ ）

鼬一直在调查灭族事件，但斑袭击千手大厦后，他犹豫过是否要共享信息。去年12月底斑的身边出现了来历不明的千手柱间仿生人，鼬决定观望一段时间。

宇智波鼬目前最苦恼的事情是弟弟把他的副本从PADD上删掉了。

叛逆的佐助小朋友表示：“不想看尼桑和一间旅馆公频秀恩爱。”

斑很欣赏鼬这个小辈，当面说“不要老研究哲学神经兮兮的”，背地里则会讲“鼬比某个学我离家出走信息不发一条的兔崽子优秀。”

② 城邦外的世界早就沦为废土，国家名存实亡，少数城市掌握实权，为争夺资源纷争不断 **。**

火之国620年，宇智波斑携泉奈离开木叶，带走了万花筒。雷之国、土之国及周边城邦遂对失去庇佑的木叶展开联合袭击。

宇智波族人心怀愧疚，纷纷入伍。信教者们签署捐赠意向书，希望在去往净土后，自己的尸体可以作为合成义体挽救他人。千手扉间的徒弟宇智波镜在战争中牺牲。 

鼬没有将族人参战、捐献遗体的起因告诉斑。

③ 天照神祭屠杀

随着时代变迁，木叶不再祭拜天照大神，但秋收时节的“天照神祭”仍是宇智波最隆重的节日。每年10月，各地的宇智波赶回木叶东区，聚集在广场上点燃篝火跳祭祀舞。篝火会燃烧3天3夜。

火之国623年10月9日，雷之国的炮艇突然出现在东区上方，大肆屠杀手无寸铁的平民。千手创伤小组快速响应，将濒死的宇智波族人紧急导入皮质盘。一半宇智波因来不及转移灵魂死亡，其中包括拒绝使用皮质盘的信教者。

代理族长宇智波富岳和妻子美琴将转生机会留给了其他族人，在重伤的鼬和佐助眼前死去。

宇智波带土因儿时事故早早转成义体，为此还受过不少欺负。袭击发生后他在好友野原琳的照顾下，成为最先适应新义体恢复行动力的一批宇智波。被复仇怒火支配的带土和千手佣兵旗木卡卡西一同离开木叶，前往雷之国的云之城，琳则选择驻守。

**宇智波火核** 随后由千手扉间背书，担任KHPD局长，全权负责木叶守备。

同月，斑和泉奈在雨之国遇袭，斑不顾弟弟意愿剥离泉奈的灵魂。

屠杀事件后，宇智波们陆续迁出伤心地，东区逐渐衰落。


	10. Chapter 10

[两声枪响。

对流层之上，云端传送室内一片寂静。

**不。**

不……不、不不不不不！！！我做了什么—— **斑！！！**

枪从手中滑落。穿甲弹撕碎了侧腹，他呛出一口血，跌撞跪倒在友人身旁。宇智波仍握着箭弹枪，左眼血肉模糊。他探出手。

——颤抖的指尖下传来微弱跳动。

斑还……他还活着！快想想啊！！这不是自杀任务、斑一定有撤退计划——

浮空车。斑的浮空车……！

他摸索着宇智波臂甲上的面板，在听见云层中引擎轰鸣时哭了出来。火焰纹的跑车稳稳滞空，停在破碎窗口旁。

自动驾驶目的地：…东区一番街。

“小纲……求、咳、求你、救救他、把他…藏起来、去找……宇智波泉奈…他、咳、知道眼睛在哪……”

猎隼的控制台上满是鲜红手印。斑的血、他的血，混在一起。浮空车的光点远去。眼前因急速失血一片模糊，他喘息着狠狠抠挖伤处，在灼烧的剧痛中嘶吼。

不能现在昏过去……不能让别人发现斑来过这里…！

他爬向电脑，身后拖曳出道道血痕。“天启”那粘着朱红的子弹安静躺在墙根，他把它攥进手心。

上传至“明神门”的破坏程序……73%、74%………

还有时间。他可以做到。如果斑依旧要……但斑不会杀了他。干扰调查最好的诱饵，是他自己。

抹去旧程序，植入新病毒。

Senju Hashirama. Sabotage. ]

千手柱间猛然惊醒，呻吟着团起身体。冷凝液顺着鬓角滑落，他掀开看不出原本颜色的衬衣检查伤口。弹孔已经闭合，一会儿顺道去小纲那里输点乳剂就没事了。

没事了。仿生人缓缓套上备用衬衫。没事了，斑还活着。柱间从下往上一粒粒扣好纽扣，披上风衣。

没事了，斑还活着，他不记得。仿生人看了眼时间，长舒一口气，从天桥的阴影下走进阳光，城市的喧嚣传入耳中。

差不多还有两小时斑就会到家，他得回去准备晚饭。

宇智波斑一身血渍坐在阳台上抽烟，手里转着两个白色圆片。今天他没有直接毙掉偷袭的家伙，而是好好聊了一聊——邮件，黑色横杠，三长四短。他调整左眼焦距，望向桔黄色天际线。

再过一分钟，千手集团的同步轨道卫星“明神门”会经过木叶上空。

这颗储存了木叶所有高层灵魂备份的卫星每隔23小时56分4秒自动接收一次上传。氏族首领在各自的针刺传输室完成备份，但“明神门”的总控台在千手大厦位于平流层的云端传送室里。

“明神门”——“俗世通往神域的大门”。起名的人得有多狂妄，才会扬言要以人类之躯逆转生死，踏入神明的殿堂。

自己在想什么呢。斑讥讽地扯扯嘴角——千手柱间，他不就做到了吗。

轨道卫星太阳能板反射的光芒一闪而逝。

公寓门在“嘀”声后滑开。客厅传来响动，宇智波斑捻熄香烟，背手打开猫又的保险。

  
  


S23背对他站在中岛前，正熟练分拣买回来的菜。听见斑的脚步声，它露出笑容微微侧脸。

“既然在家干嘛不开灯——呜！！！”

人造血液泉涌而出。水蓝色的能量弹击穿了仿生人的左腿。

S23呜咽着，撑住台子滑坐到地板上。它不可置信地盯着斑手中的枪，视线慢慢上移。

“…斑……？”

宇智波的手违背主人的意愿开始颤抖。他双手稳住猫又，再次扣下扳机。仿生人捂住侧腹发出惨叫。

“别装了。”斑冷冷道，走向血泊中的S23，“这点伤你死不了。”他抬脚踩上仿生人左腿的弹孔，S23脸色惨白地痛呼，眼中溢出泪水：“斑、为什么…？哈、啊啊…好痛、斑、我好痛——”

“闭上你的嘴。”宇智波斑厉声打断，蹲下身将一枚白色圆片贴上仿生人的太阳穴，另一枚贴上自己的脸。

“我知道你无法体会疼痛。但没关系，很快你就会知晓真正的痛楚。”

两枚圆片同时发亮。

世界旋转扭曲。

  
  


他们还在客厅里。

“…这里…唔…是哪儿……”S23艰难出声，斜倚着中岛动弹不得。

“很敏锐嘛。”猫又消失，宇智波两指间凭空现出一支点燃的香烟。

“你的精神、不、程序，在'月读'世界里，这里的一切由我支配。现实机体中的那两枪怕不是已在愈合了。”

斑摊开右手，对着掌心逐渐成型的太刀发出满意哼声。

“为什么你要——停下、不唔、不要——呜啊啊啊啊啊！！！”武士刀的利刃一寸寸捅进心脏，仿生人尖叫着挣扎。斑把S23钉在中岛上，嫌恶地挪脚避开地上缓缓蔓延的红色液体。

呻吟声渐渐低弱，斑弹弹烟灰转了转刀柄。仿生人抽动了一下，无力地抬眼。

“谁派你来的。”斑盯着它涣散的黑眸，平静发问，“跟着我有什么目的。”

“没、没人、派我来……我、呃、只是为了保护亻——”

“撒谎。”斑拔出刀打了个响指。S23的伤口全数消失，客厅里干净得仿佛什么也未曾发生。它睁大眼睛。

握刀的人审度着暗银锋芒，若有所思道：“你知道吗……虚拟实境的好处就是，我可以这样做——”

刀尖没入血肉，宇智波在喑哑惨叫声中笑着喃喃，“我可以这样做，一遍，一遍，再一遍………”

“我叫宇智波斑，无从属佣兵。最爱的人是弟弟泉奈。当前人生目标…嘛、大概是诛尽恶鬼、弑灭神明吧。”

“别太早崩溃，你还没自我介绍呢。”

**目前可公开情报：**

① 猎隼1号/猎隼： 火焰纹跑车，具备飞行功能，浮空时四轮旋转90度成为涡喷发动机，垂直起降。火之国625年9月中旬坠毁于东区一番街“百豪”诊所旁。

坠毁原因：“这儿的人平日最大娱乐就是朝天放枪。”

斑之后买了同一车型，取名“猎隼2号”，搞了同款涂装。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape

“喂、怎么又不出声了？你这样多没意思。”

宇智波斑冷冷看着瘫在地上的仿生人。他不敢在“月读”中杀死S23，每次都在仿生人快下线时重置场景——要是程序真的崩溃，可就什么都问不出来了。他知道S23不会轻易开口，却也没料到它能倔成这样。

仿生人垂着眼帘断续喘息，胸膛微微起伏，被血和汗浸湿的乌发黏在唇边。斑踹了踹它，它缩了下，再无其他反应。

——不会又晕过去了吧。

客厅被它的血搞得一团糟，脏兮兮碍眼得很。宇智波拧起眉，再次重置。

捱过去。不能说。

千手柱间咬紧牙。

斑的状态不对，他不知道宇智波为何突然发狂。他想起什么了吗？他知道多少？他是想折磨对他开枪的“千手柱间”，还是——

如果斑再次决定报复木叶……

不，在掌握更多信息前，柱间不会做第一个开口的人。

……幻境而已，都是假的。

身体在撕裂的剧痛中尖叫哭喊，柱间努力放空自己。斑要发泄，便由他发泄。

都是假的，都是假的……没关系、全都是假的——

“你不怕死，是不是。”

斑绕起脏污的锁链，终于弄清问题出在哪儿——他没有找准压力点。它既然敢潜伏在他身边，肯定没打算全身而退。

~~柱~~ S23怕什么？怎么做，才能在它的心上撕开裂口？

【仿生人和他共撑一把伞，腰背紧绷地站在歌舞伎町的雨里。】

“…第一次见你时就在想了， **S23** 。”宇智波斑慢悠悠开口。仿生人顿时僵住。

“——‘如果把这机器人卖去‘云顶’，它定能成为最受欢迎的婊子。’ ”

S23瞳孔骤缩。

场景变换。

柱间发现自己浑身赤裸俯趴在一张柔软大床上，双手被缚捆在床头，两边脚踝绑着粗绳系在床尾，双腿大敞。不大的屋内光线暗淡，空气中弥漫着甜腻香气，门外隐约传来一声声娇笑。

他没来过这里，但他知道这是什么地方——仿生人性偶会所，“云顶”。他无法挣脱，柔软绳索摩擦光裸肌肤的感觉过于具体真实。

这些全部，都由斑构建，在斑的掌控之下。

柱间开始发抖。

“喜欢这里吗？”

“合不合心意？”

两道一模一样的低沉声线。男人跪上床，戴着黑色手套的手划过紧绷的蜜色脊背。宇智波斑坐在床边的扶手椅上，支着下巴打量床上的猎物。

——有两个斑。

宇智波看着仿生人惶恐的眼神，轻笑一声解释道：“我可没一心二用的本事。既要操你，又要和你聊天，就只能这样了。”

有什么冰凉的东西抵上瑟缩的后穴，未经润滑就毫不留情捅进柔嫩肠道。

“嗯——！！什、什么——！停、不…呃啊啊！！” 那绝对不是什么正常东西，柱间能清晰感受到巨物狰狞的筋络碾平肠壁一点点深入，他哭叫着踢蹬，却因姿势缘故连蜷缩身体都做不到。身后的男人将形状可怕的物什一寸寸送到底，拍了拍柱间的屁股。仿生人攥起拳，额头抵住床单粗重喘息。

男人捏了把S23的腰，翻身下床。

斑凑上前，把挣扎中滑落的发丝别到柱间耳后。他拧过仿生人的下巴，打量着那人通红的眼眶和咬破的唇，拇指抹了抹S23唇瓣的血渍：“别忍了，叫出声吧。指检一根手指都能让你叫春，你真的很适合用来肏……” 柱间的黑眸悲哀地望着他，眼角滑下泪水。斑“啧”了声，松开手。

宇智波斑端着小盘回来了。他单手托着盘，另只手拨弄盘里的内容物。柱间看清了里面有什么，呜咽着拼命往后躲。

是卵。十几颗半透明，直径6厘米左右的卵。卵在宇智波的戳弄下弹动，碰撞着发出黏糊糊的淫靡声音。

“不、不要……求你了、不要——！”仿生人慌乱地呻吟恳求，男人狠狠压住他的后腰，将滑溜的卵塞进产卵器底部，缓缓往里推。斑无动于衷地稳坐着，冰冷目光舔舐他的身体。

“停下、停——呜！” 第一枚卵从产卵器的异形顶端滑出，挤进肠道深处，脆弱内腔被球体撑开的感觉让他恶心欲呕，柱间小声发出破碎的抽噎：“拿出去、呜、求你，求求你……”

“这才第一颗。”宇智波斑不耐烦地按住他，将第二枚卵填了进去，“性偶就该有性偶的样子，你还能吃下更多，对吧？”

“哈、啊啊…呜……好难受、斑……”柱间垂着头，滚落的眼泪洇湿了床褥，床单上漫开一个个深色圆点。宇智波盯着另一个自己的动作，视线缓缓挪回仿生人脸上。

斑血红的左眼透出令人胆寒的笑意：“认识这些吗？” 柱间摇晃着脑袋哽咽。 

“这是沙虫的卵。”

“你的资料库里肯定有……一群难对付的小东西……在废土遇见了，最有经验的流浪者也得躲着走。它们会把挡路的一切啃噬殆尽，不管是血肉还是……管线。”斑蹭去柱间眼尾泪珠，温柔道，“几年前我‘有幸’在‘云顶’见过这种玩法，虽然很快就被禁了，大概是觉得即使用在仿生人身上，也太过残忍。”

“它们会把你的身体当作温床，在你体内孵化，顶破卵壳大快朵颐，最后咬穿你的肠子爬出去。”

杏眼恐惧大睁。又一枚硕大的卵被男人强硬塞入体内，柱间惨叫起来。

  
  


“喂。”

“…唔……”S23虚弱地发出气声。

无趣、太无趣。才塞了五枚仿生人就意识不清地干呕，浑身湿冷得像刚从冰水里捞上来。要是正戏开场前就晕了，他又得从头开始，很麻烦的。

这当然不是沙虫的卵。他见过那些畸形爬虫从人肚子里钻出的反胃场景，实在没兴趣再看一遍。

宇智波斑慢慢将产卵器抽出，筋身的纹路上附着着透明粘液——甬道内的卵已经开始融化。他拍拍仿生人的脸：“喂，趁还能开口赶快说，省得一会儿你浪叫声太大我听不清。”

S23费力抬眼，鼓胀的小腹不受控制地放松又缩紧想排出异物——他被塞满了。滚烫腔道吮吸着异形卵不停蠕动，一波波快感袭上后脑。“……嗯、嗯唔……”仿生人哆嗦着呻吟，“你做了、哈啊、什么？！”他的脸颊渐渐泛起不自然的潮红。

“毕竟是情趣用具嘛。”斑挥手让另一人消失，“裹了一层催情剂做的明胶，感觉如何？”

明胶制成的卵被高热肠道焐化，柱间稍一收缩下体，肉腔内就传出胶质卵挤压的咕啾水声。体内热度升腾窜过四肢百骸，他扭动着腰，再压不住低哑绵软的淫叫。

“这么舒服？”斑侧身坐上床沿抚弄仿生人勃起的阳具，找了根尿道棒顶开铃口往里塞，S23短促地“啊”了一声，哭喘着挣扎。斑没理会他，两指交替按压仿生人会阴处的软肉，那里被后穴溢出的黏腻情液弄得一片湿润。仿生人抖着腰哼叫，他凑近S23耳边不怀好意道：“你觉得……我在这儿开个能自己淌水的洞，塞点别的进去怎样？我没有和一台机器上床的爱好——” 柱间的呼吸凌乱起来 “但并不介意看别人玩儿你………”

“啊…哈啊、不、唔……斑、求你了……我受不了……别——啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

三根手指插进肉穴内搅动，“虫卵”在男人恶意的顶弄下不断碾压肠道的敏感点，灵魂在情欲中灼烧，斑的话语却如冰刃扎进他的心脏。

他会崩溃的。他要崩溃了。

宇智波斑看着痛苦痉挛的仿生人，微皱起眉。它的反应不大对劲——不过他也不关心就是了。他用床单擦了手，往后靠陷进扶手椅里。仿生人抽搐着张口喘气，断断续续发出痛吟。宇智波冷眼瞧着S23淫荡的丑态，点上烟，慢条斯理地抽了一口。

“知道最可笑的是什么吗？和你相处的这一个多月，我挺开心的。”

他专注地看着飘浮又消散的烟圈：“——可是你骗了我。”

仿生人不住寒颤，股间一片狼藉，手腕和脚踝上红痕遍布。斑盯着那些刺目的痕迹，自嘲地笑起来。

“…反正也不可能实现了……想不想听听我的新年愿望？”

“我不信神，那时刚认识你才不过几天，却跟个傻子似的真心祈祷——‘希望可以和身边这家伙成为恋人。’ ”

“有够蠢。”

仿生人睁大杏眸，盛不住的泪水顺着面颊滑落。

他……说了什么…？

“……斑……我没有骗你……”S23瘫软在床上，嘴唇颤抖开合，“…从未骗过你……”

他望进宇智波红色的义眼，吃力地一字一顿。

“我是…千手柱间。跟着你是为了、呜、保护你……”

斑对上一双温柔而哀伤的眼睛，愣住了。他慢慢放下手里的菸。仿生人的心抽痛起来。

“ ‘天启’，是我送你的礼物……你的左眼，是我害的。”

“…你我十二年前相识。”

“你是我……一直爱着的人——”

虚拟实境中，宇智波斑的万花筒一阵阵锐痛。那是从灵魂最深处鲜血淋漓挖出来的、无法抑止的痛楚。

零散的记忆碎片刺入脑海。

【 “真小气，南贺川又不是你家的，北岸的‘大人物’偶尔也会想过来看看嘛！” 】

【 “只要我们一起努力，木叶一定会成为平等的新城邦！泉奈在这里很安全……” 】

【 “哎？问我许了什么愿？你这家伙……说出来就不灵了吧！” 】

【 “你…嗯…喜欢什么样的人？” 】

【 “我不是神、没法控制所有的事！堆栈和云端会普及的，再给我一点时间——” 】

【 “拜托，不要走……” 】

【 “——我们不必走到那一步！” 】

……………………

大哭的、大笑的、愤怒的、绝望的。一声接一声。

【 “叫‘斑’吗？是个好名字！” 】

【 “斑——”】

【 “斑！” 】

【 “斑～” 】

【 “斑。” 】

【 “斑……？” 】

【 “斑！！！” 】

以及一道嘶哑无力的泣音：“…求、你……斑……我还不能……”

“…柱…间……？”

一丝光亮从半阖的黑眸中闪过，千手柱间心下一松，在幻境中昏死过去。

**目前可公开情报：**

① S23对宇智波斑说过的两句谎言：

“我是个家政机器人。”

“我不需要睡眠。”


	12. Chapter 12

斑靠在“百豪”门口发呆，脚边一地燃尽的未燃尽的烟头。

柱间昏过去后他立即解除“月读”回到现实。仿生人身上的贯穿伤早已愈合，柱间却始终没有恢复意识。

斑摸着他的脸把人抱进怀里，搂紧柱间颤抖地吐息，召来猎隼。跑车从地下车库飙上地面，四轮收起引擎轰鸣，涡喷发动机的纯蓝尾焰如一道流光划过东区夜空。他呼叫了睡得正香的义体医生简单说明情况，半分钟后降落在歌舞伎町。纲手穿着睡袍匆匆赶来，身后跟着磁浮担架。她从斑的怀抱中小心接过昏迷不醒的仿生人，转身全力揍了斑一拳。

“ **滚。** ”

诊所大门在他面前砰地摔上。宇智波斑蹭掉嘴角的血，怔怔定在原地。

门吱呀一声开了。他猛地抬头，目光在义体医生脸上逡巡。

“还有吗。”

斑默默递过烟打上火。

义体医生深吸了口，呛了下。

“他怎么样。”

“在睡。我尽力了。”纲手看着男人攥紧的拳，叹气道，“…你送得及时。”

“你早就知道？”

“不然呢。”

“那还收我两倍价钱。”

“该。”

宇智波没有接话。两人默默抽了会儿烟。

纲手盯着对墙花花绿绿的涂鸦，平静发问：“你知道五年前的事了吧。”

“何出此言。”

“你的第一反应不是跪下谢罪。”

“………你没自己想的那么可怕。”

义体医生哼了声，烟掐灭在掌心。

“你来东区，是为了赎罪吗。”

“别自顾自煽情。一番街小吃不错罢了。”

两人重新陷入沉默。

“我没……”再开口时声音发抖，宇智波斑清了清嗓子。“…我没想过……仿生体里是人的灵魂。他疯了。”

纲手点点头：“他是疯了。12月初在门口捡到他的时候，我还以为是从旁边哪个会所逃出来的。那会儿他排异反应严重到几乎无法站立，说实话，他能活着从市政中心到歌舞伎町我都很惊讶………再给我一根。”

昏暗灯光下一簇火苗转瞬即逝。义体医生恼怒地吐了个烟圈：“戒了这么些年全白费，你俩真能。”

斑换了边重心，低低道：“我见过把皮质盘装进机器里的下场——他………”

“…嗯…如果是台普通仿生体，正常人撑不过一小时灵魂就得烧没。这你得感谢扉间大人，他是个完美主义者。”纲手冷笑一声，“就算是丢进垃圾堆的失败作，倒也勉强能用。”

见男人露出震惊神色，女子轻描淡写地抖抖烟灰：“编号S23是残次品。他是从存放报废机器人的地下室爬出来的。”

**编号** S23。也就是说还有S22、S21……千手扉间，拿谁的灵魂做了实验？

“别瞎想，扉间大人不是那种科学狂魔。”纲手瞥了他一眼，“若我猜得没错，他大概是反复克隆自己的皮质盘装进去，‘自杀’了二十多次。”

“而且你刚说错一件事。柱间大人没用皮质盘。现在这具身体里的，就是千手柱间原本的灵魂，托你的福……已经和仿生体融合再分不开了。”

“我不明白他为什么这么做……又是怎么做到的。没有设备、时间不够，谁知道呢。”纲手转过脸，“如果不是看到他和你在一起，我肯定认为这人想寻死。”

斑干涩问道：“柱间的云端备份……现在大厦里的千手总裁、是谁？”

“备份去年9月毁损后没有重传，千手一直压着消息。这不是你干的好事吗？”纲手瞪了斑一眼又皱起眉，“至于集团总裁……违和感很重……总之不是他。等人醒了你自己问吧。”她抽了口烟。

“宇智波斑，知道这意味着什么吗？”

——他知道。他做了无法挽回的事。

“我不清楚你在虚拟实境里干了什么，但你折磨得他灵魂差点湮灭。”

“差一点、就一点，千手柱间就会真正死亡。”

斑的心被迟来的恐惧撕碎，仿佛一脚踏入虚空。

可是不对，有哪里不对。这不是柱间的作风，他不会如此孤注一掷。

“他肯定存了副本。千手柱间不会抛下木叶，这点我再清楚不过——”

义体医生怔愣一秒，旋即放声大笑起来：“你再清楚不过、是啊、你再他妈清楚不过——”

那笑声可怖至极，斑从未见过纲手这般模样。他抬手按上义体医生肩膀，纲手扭头瞪着他，琥珀色杏眼里满是泪水：“你以为他把这座城置于你之上、嗯？！他从未做过对不起你的事、他对不起的是木叶！！！”

“…老娘不管了…操……”纲手像个小姑娘似的用手背胡乱抹着脸，“我他妈不管了…你俩天生一对、爱死哪儿死哪儿去，都他妈是疯子、没见过这么傻的人——！”

她一把扯下棱形吊坠。淡绿色晶石微光闪烁，折射出暗淡的银蓝光点。

斑的呼吸窒住了。

“来见见‘千手柱间’。”纲手哭泣着。

“一个‘从未遇上宇智波斑，一心为木叶奉献’、无情无爱的千手柱间。”

“一个‘完美’的、残缺的灵魂。”

【 “小纲，帮我做个备份吧。删去和斑有关的记忆，我记得你开发过特殊材质的——诶？你问斑？你说过的啊…他不记得我了……我忘了他，不也挺好。” 】

“‘这个人会比我更适合领导木叶，’ 他这样告诉我，‘如果我出了事，请你把吊坠交给扉间。’ ”

“我不知道你们之间发生过什么，但你离开后他就变了。变得‘沉稳‘寡言，和我记忆中的柱间大人一点不一样。你回木叶的时候，他曾有多么开心——”

“自私自利的混蛋……就打算这样抛下我们——木叶碰上他是倒了八辈子血霉！”纲手恶狠狠地把挂坠塞进斑手里，“他碰上你是倒了十八辈子血霉！！”

“这个，你转告他，谁要谁拿走、我不要了。等他哪天真死了，随你怎么处置。”义体医生鼻音浓重地嘟囔，“木叶不稀罕千手柱间。”

“纲手、你——”

“走的时候锁门。”纲手把“百豪”的备用钥匙扔给斑。

“可柱间还——”

“醒了领回家完事，他生命力顽强得很。”纲手裹紧睡衣外的白大褂， “我和你不一样，不是孤家寡人一个。断还在床上等着我呢。”

“哦还有，以后不必再提什么救命之恩。那天晚上救你的人是他，不是我。”

斑盯了手中挂坠半晌，绕过脖颈系好。他轻轻推开诊室的门。安静躺在病床上的仿生人脸色苍白，检测仪发出规律柔和的嘀嘀声。

晨曦照进地下诊所的窗子。宇智波斑跪倒在千手柱间床边，撕心裂肺地无声嚎啕。

**目前可公开情报：**

① 医生最讨厌逃跑的病人。12月底斑送柱间羊入虎口，纲手心怀感激地花了近10分钟好好做了番体检。柱间两面受气，晚上在“净土”疯狂灌酒，千手少爷哪里喝过这种勾兑玩意儿，当场出现排异反应（真是自作自受啊）

千手柱间其实酒量很好。

② 纲手每次给宇智波斑做检查都会下狠手，很大一部分原因是，斑这个老烟枪会在她面前抽烟勾她烟瘾。

③ “天照神祭”屠杀事件后，千手扉间开始尝试克隆柱间。因无法成功，他转向研发千手柱间仿生人，希望为兄长打造契合的备用身体。至今没一个作品令他满意。失败作和其他报废机器人一起堆放在千手大厦的地下室。


	13. Chapter 13

[ da…ge…… “——大哥！！！”

“扉…间…？” 掌心的穿甲弹被鲜血焐热，他迷迷糊糊看着弟弟奔向自己。

“医生！云端传送室需要医生和血袋！！…大哥、不要睡过去、保持清醒！！告诉我名字、给我一个名字！！！”

“…不…要……zhui…”

“…什么？”

他拼尽全力挤出气音：“不要…追……放…他……zou………”

世界陷入黑暗。 ]

他做了一个很长、很可怕的梦。

有人一语不发地拢着他的手。那人的手修长温暖，虎口有厚厚的枪茧。

“……柱间？”

千手柱间眨眨眼，斑的面庞渐渐清晰起来。宇智波眼眶红肿，卧蚕下还有道道泪痕。

“我死了？”发出的声音低哑刺耳，像指甲刮玻璃，他忍不住皱眉。

斑无语地扫了他一眼，往他背后塞了个枕头。吸管递到唇边，柱间感激地叼住。

——然后下一秒就被呛个半死。

“咳、你、咳、干什么！快、咳、起来！！”

宇智波垂着脑袋跪在他面前。听见柱间的咳嗽声，他抬起眼闷闷道：“你慢点喝。”

“…………”

“柱间，我对你做的事，不可原谅。这条命是你的，要杀要剐悉听尊便。”斑深吸一口气，放了杯子伏下身，“我知道这样的要求厚颜无耻，但可否请你稍作等待，待我报了灭族之仇——”

“我没说过要杀你！你…你先起来……”不论怎样，宇智波斑低声下气的样子都让柱间心里不舒服。

斑摇头。柱间侧身揪住他头发拽了拽，见人跪着就是不肯起，他叹气道：“你对我做的………有些事，是一报还一报。”

“你在胡说什么？！你哪有什么错处——”

“斑。那天晚上，你没想杀死我。”柱间盯着自己的手，“…但我抱着杀死你的决意开枪了。”

“…我射偏了而已。”

病床上的人笑笑：“你我都知道那不可能。”

“柱间，我对你用了‘天启’。”

“你没打算用的，是‘九尾’脱手了。”

“…我想毁了‘明神门’，然后屠尽木叶高层。”

“嗯。”柱间闭上眼，“…我让你失望了，斑。我没能护好宇智波……那些事情就在我眼底下发生，但要不是你那晚…我根本不会意识到——”

“不是你的错，别再说了。”斑也叹了口气，贴在心口的挂坠沉甸甸的。发生了太多事，他们的争论不会有结果。

“别跪了。”柱间显然也这么想，“你……全都记起来了吗？”

“有的细节还很模糊，但大部分想起来了。”斑搓了把脸，不情不愿地起身搬来椅子，“我有记不清的就问你。你说的，我都信。”

“那我从头讲起。”柱间的杏眸亮晶晶的，“我俩是我弟弟介绍认识的，扉间跟你是很要好的朋友——”

“喂……你说谎好歹打个草稿啊。”斑有气无力地咕哝。他怎么可能和千手扉间那个变态兄控是朋友，不相看两相厌就不错了。

“哈哈，试试也没坏处嘛。”柱间调皮地眨眼。

斑有一堆问题想问。现在占据你肉身的是谁，为什么要冒死把自己装进仿生人，让纲手做这个吊坠你他妈到底在想什么，为什么有事都不跟我说，为什么如此轻易就原谅我——

望着柱间清澈的眼神，他害怕知道答案。可大部分问题的答案，他已经知道了。

千手柱间的爱，是旧时代绵延起伏的山峦和一望无际的海。斑爱着柱间，可不管是以前的宇智波斑还是现在的宇智波斑，他付出的爱都不及柱间对他付出的一分一毫。

他还有可能弥补吗？他到底该怎么做？他永远……都无法原谅自己了。

柱间听见了斑未能出口的话。

“戒烟吧。”他认真道。

“……什么？”

“为我戒烟吧，然后以前的事一笔勾销。”

“斑……不要哭了，我们回家。”

“小纲是不是特别生气……”柱间缩着脖子。斑才给义体医生发简讯告诉她“人我带走了”，PADD就叮叮咚咚跳出来一串信息。

“主要是威胁我。”斑一目十行地读，眉头皱得死紧，“有一条警告你按时来做检查——不、还是在威胁我。”

“她打人超疼的。”柱间害怕地回忆。

可不是吗。宇智波斑呲牙咧嘴地揉脸，想着要不要从“百豪”顺一个皮肤再生器回去。

“斑啊，要是哪天她对我动手，你帮我挡一下。”

“不干。”

“哎——说好的对我言听计从呢？”

“没答应过那种事。”

柱间不高兴地哼哼，撑坐起身打算下床，一使力却突然僵住。

好痛。

浑身上下就没有一处不疼的地方……他在“月读”里受的折磨，反馈到了仿生体上。

冷汗涔涔，柱间咬住唇颤了颤，心坠入谷底——他的灵魂和这台机器完全融合了。

“柱间…？身子很难受？”斑睁大眼，担忧地上前一步又停下，“我能……碰碰你吗？”

这算什么问题。柱间点点头。斑小心翼翼环住他，柱间忍不住把脸埋进了斑的怀里。

“斑……”

“什么事？”

他喘了口，尴尬道：“你可能得……扶我出去。我现在………诶等等你做什——”

斑揽过柱间肩背，右手绕过膝弯，温柔将他抱了起来。近距离对上宇智波斑的异色双瞳，柱间脸红了。

“之前是谁说抱不动我要把我丢掉的……”

“反正不是我。”斑面不改色地撒谎。

“放我下来——”

“柱间。”

“……”

“让我照顾你，拜托。”

抵达公寓后柱间还是坚定地挣脱了斑。他好歹是千手集团总裁，被另一个大男人抱来抱去像什么样子。斑跟在他身后，柱间走得稍快稍慢些他都紧张想要上前。柱间停下，斑立即停下。他一扭头就捉到了宇智波焦急慌乱的眼神。

“是不是哪里不舒服——”

柱间没忍住，“噗嗤”笑出了声：“到了。我钥匙在家，你得开门啊。”

斑的耳尖染上粉色。宇智波摸摸鼻子移开目光。

公寓门在“嘀”声后滑开。柱间目不斜视大步走进去，没看中岛一眼。台子上放着他昨晚买回来的菜，叶子已经蔫了。

斑站在门口，盯着柜门和地板上那与人血不同、依旧鲜红的颜色，喉咙发紧涌起一阵反胃感。他的手指开始抽搐。

“我还得睡一觉。”柱间略带疲倦的声音将他唤回现实，“你也休息吧，看着就没合过眼。”

“……嗯。”斑垂下头跟着柱间进卧室，收拾了自己的寝具。他在卧室门口踟蹰了一会儿，低声道：“有什么事喊我，我就在外面。”

柱间愣了下，没说什么。 

宇智波斑掩上卧室门。


	14. Chapter 14

“不、bu要……！我没…y骗你——！呜……疼、qiu…你……斑………”

宇智波斑猛地睁眼，心慌如擂鼓。

又一声拔高的惨叫。他掀了毯子跳下沙发。

千手柱间陷在梦魇中，满脸泪水，呜咽着揪紧被褥缩成一团。斑喊了几声又去轻摇他的肩膀。仿生人死命推拒，狂乱地哀鸣，斑扑上去把人扣进怀里。

两人一起滚落到地板上，斑的后脑勺狠狠磕上硬木。他嘶了声，捧起怀里人的脸：“柱间、柱间！醒醒！你没有骗我、我知道你没有骗我——”

蒙着水汽的杏眼惊恐失措地大睁，黑眸里倒映出斑的身影。“哈啊、不、不——”柱间从他身上翻下，发着抖退到床尾，“别过、别过来——！！！”

斑张了张口，慢慢跪坐起身，屋内只听见柱间紊乱的喘息。

“我不是——”斑艰难道，双手放在膝头握了握拳，“我不是故意碰你的……你在做噩梦、我——对不起，柱间。”

梦与现实的分界在宇智波的惶惑歉声中逐渐明晰，柱间深吸一口气缓缓吐出。他抹了把脸，理顺乱糟糟的长发，抬眼看见了斑脸上一片空白的表情。

“…斑、我刚才不是那个意思——”他平稳道，努力用上千手总裁令人安心的低沉嗓音。

“嗯。”宇智波机械地应声，“你最好把身上衣服换了，小心着凉。”

“…这具身体不会感冒的。”

可你还是会难受，还是会疼。斑闭了闭眼：“我去热杯牛奶。”

“我没事，你不用——”

跪坐的男人沉默半晌。斑松开紧握的拳，语调毫无起伏：“那我……不打扰你了。”

不能让他走。柱间看着斑单手撑地就要站起。不能让他走，他走了，有什么就永远破碎了。

他膝行几步，一把攥住斑的手腕。

“柱间、你——唔！”

千手柱间照着宇智波斑的唇恶狠狠吻了下去。

“你、喂！你等、呣！”斑偏过脸闪躲，被柱间掐住下巴在唇上咬了一口。舌尖尝到铁锈味，斑自怨自艾的心情消失得一干二净，唯余恼火。他推开柱间的脸，掌心又被那人舔了下。

斑瞪大眼睛：“——好好的你发什么疯！”

“哪里好好的了、你都要跑了！”柱间不甘示弱地瞪回去。

“我只是回去睡觉！你也该回床上休息！瞎胡闹什么！！”

“不是胡闹。”柱间严肃道，边说边解睡袍，“我想和你做。”

“……哈？”

那睡袍本就被柱间折腾得松松垮垮，腰带一抽更是什么想象空间都没了。斑哽了哽，慌忙移开眼： “你、你把衣服穿好……”

柱间的动作顿住。他跪坐上脚跟，小小声问：“你不愿意？”

“………”

这根本不是我愿不愿意的问题好吧！！宇智波斑在内心崩溃大喊。

“我明白了。”仿生人神情变得冷淡，他拢好衣裳吸吸鼻子，声音里染上了哭腔，“你的确说过，你没有和一台机器上床的——”

“我有！不对我没有、也不对——”斑捂住脸，彻底投降，“我喜欢你，当然愿意。我说过的混账话求你忘掉。”

“唔，那不就结了。我说‘你是我一直爱着的人’，你就是我一直爱的人。我自然会想和自己爱的人做。”

“………”

眼前的人不恨他，已经是千手柱间赐予的神迹。斑从未奢求柱间在经受百般折磨后能继续爱他。

“斑。你知道我不会骗你的，对吧？”

“我知道。”他认真回答，然后眼睁睁看着一大片蜜色胸膛又露了出来。

“停停停、现在不行！！”

“怎么不行？！”三番两次被打断，柱间有点火。

“你身上不难受了？”

“……我恢复很快的。”他不服气地嘟囔。

宇智波的白眼能翻上天花板：“等大少爷您好全了，想怎么来怎么来，来几轮我都奉陪，您看成不。”

柱间抱起双臂：“我不信。”

“那我怎么做你才信。”

“把你枕头放回来。”

“柱间、我不能……你会像刚才那样做噩梦的……”

“你不在我旁边我才会做噩梦。”柱间理直气壮道，“我都习惯和你一起睡了。”他起身打开衣橱拽出新睡衣，落落大方地换上，钻进被窝拍了拍身边的位置。

那双乌黑杏眼熠熠生辉满含期待，斑叹了口气。

他刚掀开被子靠坐上床头，仿生人就拱进他怀里搂住了他的腰。柱间心满意足地蹭蹭斑的胸膛，忽然愣住了。他退开一点，盯着斑的心口。

宇智波从衣襟里拽出微光闪烁的吊坠。

“…小纲的首饰怎么在你这儿？”柱间眼神游移。

“别编了，纲手都告诉我了。”

“她……怎么说的？”

斑安静道：“她说你是个自私自利的混蛋。”

“是吗。”柱间低下头笑了笑，“我确实是。”

看着他不在意的模样，斑的心里慢慢腾起冰冷怒火：“做这种东西、你都在想些什么？！”

“我在想……我在想有了这个，起码这段日子里，千手柱间可以完全为你而活。”

斑一瞬间想起许多事。

他想起S23脸色惨白倒在“净土”隔间怎么喊都不应，想起南贺港口仿生人手执天启说“只护你而已”，想起西区柱间左臂洇开的红色，想起监控里他身上一个个弹孔汩汩流血——

他眼底发热，颤抖着质问：“你把、‘为我去死’………叫做‘为我而活’？”

“——我告诉你什么叫‘为我而活’。”

宇智波斑扯断系绳一把捏碎了吊坠。

银蓝光点纷纷扬扬，像坠入凡尘的星星，一颗接一颗黯淡下去。

“现在你没有退路了。木叶不需要第二个‘千手柱间’，我不要除你之外的‘千手柱间’。”

“你死了，我下去陪你。”

柱间凝视斑流着泪的眼睛，一颗心怦怦鼓噪起来。这是他听过的最可怕的威胁，也是一个人能说的最动听的情话。

“斑，我们来做吧。”

柱间不等斑反应就飞快扒掉自己衣服，他跨到斑身上亲吻宇智波的面颊，臀部下压前后磨蹭。斑发出脖子被掐住的声音——几乎是瞬间他就无法控制地硬了。柱间哼了声，坏笑着去舔他的唇角。

斑握住身上人的腰把他拉开：“——都说了今天不能做！！你不疼啦？！”

“不疼了。”柱间朝他耳朵里呵气。他说的是实话，梦境残留的痛感轻易被燃烧的情欲盖过，他现在只想和斑缠到一处。“而且、斑……”他从眼帘下觑着男人，轻声道，“我想要……非常，想要。”

宇智波斑咬紧牙。他能怎么办，箭都被人按在弦上了。

他环住柱间，一拧腰将人压在身下，沿着下颌锁骨乳尖小腹一路吻下去，在仿生人蜜色的身躯上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。柱间喘息着揪住床单：“等下、不要这么快——！…啊！”

斑收好牙齿含住他的性器，温热的口腔包裹着阳物，阴茎顶端蹭过上颚的软肉。他大胆地做了个深喉，柱间一下合拢双腿夹紧他脑袋叫起来：“斑、哈啊啊、我真的不……呃、慢——！”柱间无力地推着斑，男人哼鸣着吮吸，舌根狠狠顶上铃口。柱间软绵绵地“啊”了声，身子绷紧了，一股微凉液体涌进斑的喉咙。

斑眨了眨眼——好快。他咳了下，咂咂嘴伸手抹了抹唇。一样的白色，但居然是甜的。

“呜……”刚刚高潮的人扭着腰小声呜咽，用手臂挡住眼睛。

斑突然意识到一件事——这具仿生体，是处子。

他的眼神暗下去。

“尝尝你自己的味道，柱间。可甜了。”他叼住柱间的唇咬了咬，柔软的舌撬开齿关。身下人瞪大眼发出呜呜声。斑耐心地把人吻得晕晕乎乎软在床上，手玩弄过双球，向后探去。

“可以吗？”他揉按着会阴，指尖不时刮蹭过翕动的穴口。

“可、啊、可以……”水润的杏眸信任地望着他，柱间小声喃喃，“对我温柔点……”

“嗯。”斑吻了下他的眉心，从抽屉里取了润滑剂。他挤出一些在掌心捂热，细致地润湿每一根手指又抹上不停收缩的小口。他用指腹一下下轻按，塞进一截指尖。肠肉立即裹了上来。柱间挺了下腰，喉咙里发出意味不明的气音。

“别紧张、柱间，不会痛的。放松……”斑贴着身下人的耳朵压低嗓音，手指一点点被热情的甬道吞入。他在温软的内腔里转动手指，试探着碾压。柱间磨蹭着床褥哽咽，手忍不住环上了斑的后颈。

“…唔…哈、哈啊……嗯！等、那里！啊啊——”斑的手指按上肠壁一处软肉，酸胀的快感激得柱间足趾蜷缩，他把脸埋进斑的怀里呻吟起来，“呜、别……感觉好奇怪——！斑、呜呜……”

“千手大少爷这么敏感啊，”斑抿了下柱间的耳垂，舌头钻进耳道舔舐，往他身后填进第二根手指，“这样的身体，是专为性爱设计的吗？”

“不、嗯呜、不要说这种话！”柱间眼圈红红地瞪他，下一秒又皱起眉紧闭上眼。

“对不起。”斑诚恳道歉。他两指交替抠挖着那处，听见身下人磁性的嗓音渐渐添了媚意，斑勾起唇轻笑，“那这副身体一定是为我定做的，毕竟你是平安夜送给我的生日礼物……”

“唔！你别——”甬道一下子绞紧了，柱间颤巍巍地求饶。斑突然停下动作，小心抽出手指捻了捻。柱间迷茫地眨着眼看他。

宇智波斑盯着指尖透明粘稠的液体，震惊道：“柱间，你有自体润滑功能。”

“………那叫自动保护机制！！！”柱间气急败坏地大喊，恶狠狠拽了把斑的头发，然后立刻因为斑顶入后穴的三根手指仰起脖颈哼叫出声。

宇智波斑露出牙齿，舔了舔唇。

“哈…呼嗯……慢一点……”柱间被斑抱在怀里上下颠弄，哼哼唧唧地抱怨。斑按着柱间汗湿滑腻的腰窝把人扣住，犬齿磨着涨红乳尖含糊发问：“舒服吗、总裁大人？”

“舒服、嗯啊…好舒服……”柱间眯着水雾迷蒙的眼抬腰配合斑的节奏，敏感点被蹭过时呻吟带着甜软腻乎的鼻音，“再重些、斑……啊、哈啊——！”

“身子不要紧吧？”

“没事、不用担心我……唔……”

“柱间。”斑卖力摆起腰，湿热紧致的肉腔吸得他呼吸粗重起来，“我、嗯…虽然说过很多混账话，但……”

柱间蹭着他的侧脸：“…你想…说什么……？”

“我想说……”斑仰起脸望入柱间的杏眸，温柔道，“就算那时我不记得你…S23第一次睁开眼时我就在想，‘它好漂亮’。”

柱间愣住了，他睁大眼睛喉结滚动。

“‘它好漂亮，我要把它留下来’……你是最完美的圣诞礼物，柱间。和你在一起，我真的很开心。”斑抱紧他。

“你好漂亮，又可爱又漂亮——”包裹着他的软和甬道一阵阵紧缩，宇智波轻笑着低哑呢喃，“人长得帅，饭做得好吃，比我能打，枪法还准得出奇，当个家政机器人实在屈才——” 耳边传来柱间羞涩的低呜，斑贴了贴他的唇：“千手柱间，做我的恋人吧。”

柱间脸颊绯红，乌黑睫羽颤动，一双杏眼里星光点点。

“好。”

斑坐在床边，给柱间掖好被子。仿生人搂着他的枕头沉沉睡着，呼吸轻缓绵长。斑忍不住露出笑意。

他轻手轻脚离开卧室，从厨房拿了根咖啡搅拌棒叼在嘴里，走到阳台合上拉门。

“…嗯、对……可以。最快几小时？价钱不是问题……成。过来的时候带上隔音胶囊，不要按门铃。”


	15. 梦旅人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泉扉番外。涉及正文背景

**625年10月11日**

办公室的咖啡机坏了。

“啊、又坏了呀？这个月都第几次了……”渡边美緒从他旁边探出脑袋。

宇智波泉奈端着杯子，狠狠拍了拍机器。咖啡机传出一阵不详的嗡嗡声，彻底不动了。泉奈皱紧眉。

“我希望，”他放下杯子闭起眼，双手合十大声说道，“办公室能有一台新咖啡机！意式美式双管齐下那种！”

“你又来了。”美緒无奈地看着他，“别突然对空气许愿啊，超奇怪的。”

“不是对空气许愿。是对我的守护天使许愿。”黑发青年严肃道，“等着瞧好了。”

“守护天使也不会送咖啡机给你的啦。”

第二天泉奈进办公室的时候踢到了一个纸箱。他露出微笑。

**625年10月17日**

那个人又来了。

泉奈关上车门，教案举过头顶飞快蹿上图书馆的台阶。雨声渐大，他勾起唇角抖落外套上的水珠，猛地转身望向停车场。一团白色倏地隐在了黑伞下。泉奈哼了声。

真是多余的担心。他巴不得哥哥将那个人那些事忘个一干二净，难道他还会主动去刺激斑？泉奈可没兴致欣赏千手大厦再炸一次。

鬼鬼祟祟的，传出去都让人笑话。

一开始玩捉迷藏还挺有趣，但他的耐心快告罄了。为什么就不能光明正大和他见一面呢，千手扉间？

**625年10月29日**

“今天有什么好事呀，这么激动。”泉奈懒懒踏上讲台敲了敲，“一会儿教授该找你们麻烦了。”

“情书～有情书～～”学生们叽叽喳喳。

“哎？不是让你们直接帮我拒掉吗？就说我有女朋友——”

“是个帅哥！”

“还是个大人物！”

“隔壁教室的妹子从主道一直跟他到这儿差点把人吓跑哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“瞧着比电视上还帅。”

“你们怎么认识的？”

泉奈头疼地按眉心：“…不熟，一面之缘而已。”他拆开信封。

“写了啥写了啥？”

宇智波泉奈盯着工整刚峻的字迹，四周喧嚣在霎那间沉寂。白纸上只有简短的两行字。

【是我害了你。】

【对不起。】

**615年9月20日**

“就是他吧，宇智波的怪物。那只血红的右眼——”

“闲着没事做是不是。”千手扉间训斥道，“数据都理出来了？”

赶走了乱嚼口舌的实验员，扉间扭头瞥了眼话题中心。

宇智波泉奈一身守备部队作战服靠在走廊墙上，黑色的脑袋没精打采地垂着，纤瘦的身影在来来往往的人群中格外孤单。

他还是个孩子。一个毛都没长齐的小家伙。扉间烦躁地理文件，想起另一道最近总出现在兄长身边的黑色身影。

竟然让自己弟弟成为眼睛的容器………宇智波斑那混球，果然是个垃圾。

文件夹拍在桌面一声闷响。

**615年12月22日**

“这个，是你做的吧？”一只苍白修长的手拽住他的袖子。扉间停下脚步。

宇智波泉奈仰起脸看他，两只乌黑的猫儿眼亮晶晶的。小家伙点点自己的右眼：“这个隐形，是你做的吧、千手扉间？”

听见自己的名字就这么被叫出来，扉间狠狠皱了下眉。小鬼够没礼貌的。

“谢谢啦！”泉奈真诚道，冲他眨了眨眼。

他愣了下，随即冷淡回答：“无需道谢，本职工作而已，也没花我多少时间。”

年轻的宇智波睁大眼，松开手后退一步。

鬼使神差地，扉间添了句：“…戴着这个，眼睛的发动有没有问题？”

“完全没问题！”笑意回到了泉奈的声音里。

他胡乱嗯了声，擦过人的肩想走。宇智波一把捏住了他的腕子。

泉奈凑近他，低声道：“扉间。”

他僵住了。

“明年的初诣，你和谁一起去？”

“…我不信神。”一秒后他甩开泉奈的手，“你找别人吧。”

**619年6月**

他见到了万花筒发动的景象。

明明在录像中看过无数次了，可真正上了战场，千手扉间还是抑制不住心中的恐惧。

灰黄色烟尘中，失去了通讯网络和所有电子武器的土之国军队像一盘散沙四下溃逃。宇智波泉奈立在飞行摩艇上睥睨脚下的乌合之众，黑衣猎猎，他淡漠的神情像在看一群蝼蚁。

要不要把它们踩碎呢？那只隐着血色的黑眼睛天真发问。

——这般压倒性的力量不属于人间。

扉间突然意识到一个可怕事实：只要宇智波泉奈想要，他可以毁一座城，灭一个国，让世界倒退一个世纪。

大哥和宇智波斑的争吵声隔着一道金属门清晰可闻。他的脚步顿了顿。

“斑、我有在努力！事情没你想的那么简单，这是好不容易才争取到的和平，我手上必须有筹码——”

宇智波斑冷冷的声音传来。

“如果一些人在云端上享受，一些人在阴沟里偷生，这样的和平毫无意义。”

扉间咬紧牙，大步离开。

那混蛋从未理解兄长的苦心，从未体谅兄长的处境。宇智波斑只看到自己想要看到的，一味地埋怨、愤怒，从不去想兄长有多少无可奈何。

大哥竟对这样一个混账动了心。

你走吧，不想留在木叶就滚，最好远走高飞永远不要出现在大哥面前。大哥会忘掉你的。他会为了木叶忘掉你的。

——但如果斑走了，泉奈……也会走吗？

**620年3月**

又一具宇智波的尸体运了进来。扉间拽紧手套。

这次的比较完好，颈动脉被弹片割开，死因是失血过多。有希望成功。

这是他的工作，不是亵渎。他的手已经不会颤抖了。他无法让这些信教者死得其所，那么起码要在他们去往净土后完成他们的遗愿。

这也是…镜的愿望。

“老师，您在想什么？”

“没什么，递下刀。”

他的学生怔怔地盯着那具尸体。

“团藏。” 

“您说……如果万花筒还在木叶，镜是不是就不用死？”

一向冷静沉着的学生声音发颤，一双眼恳求地望着他。老师，给我一个答案吧，求您告诉我答案，让我理解这尸横遍野的意义。

扉间喉结滚动。

他没有答案。这是一个残酷的世界。

**623年10月**

血，全是血。宇智波的血。

除了惨叫声和嚎哭声，他什么都听不见。一个满身赤色的少年抱着昏迷的幼弟，两只空洞的黑眼睛定定望着他。

那是……富岳和美琴的孩子。

…发生了什么？为什么会这样？

“fei…间、扉间！！别愣着、快过来帮忙！！！”千手柱间蹭去脸上的血渍，大喊他的名字。

空气中只有令人作呕的腥气，篝火灭了，鞋底黏在广场的石子地面上。扉间机械地抬脚，踩过东区平民的血肉去往兄长身边。

他还有工作。他要救人。

“扉间。斑和泉奈……在雨之国遇袭了。”兄长垂着眼捏皱了报告，“我不知道他们现在在哪儿。…泉奈失去了万花筒。”

“……什么？”

**625年10月**

他要宰了宇智波斑。

——他要宰了天杀的宇智波斑！！！

“不是、不是他的cuo……”病床上的兄长戴着氧气面罩，虚弱地抬手拉住他，“扉、间，天照神祭的…主使…在、咳、在木叶……”

扉间的心沉了下去。他闭上眼睛。

“不要……为难斑，求求你……”

他握紧兄长的手，咬牙道：“…好，我不动他。”

“…谢谢。”柱间对他笑了笑。

千手扉间坐在原地，听着仪器规律的嘀嘀声。他有许多事要做，云端传送室要修复，克隆室得整个重建—— 

千手扉间坐在原地。

宇智波斑不可原谅。但他欠的债，他会还。

照片上青年的模样与他记忆中大不相同，却仍能看出宇智波泉奈的影子。斑当初一定下了大功夫才找到这样一副义体。

高挑的青年有两只神采飞扬的黑眼睛。他抬手梳理发辫，对面站着一位娇小美丽的女子。两人有说有笑。

扉间翻到背面。【渡边美緒，木叶大学档案室管理员，宇智波泉奈女友。】

他收好照片戴上帽子。耳边传来女性温柔的报站声。

“本次列车终点站为：南岸大学城。”

END.


	16. Chapter 16

宇智波斑刚把蘑菇烩饭从烤箱里端出来，就听见了咚咚的欢快脚步声。

“斑——是不是有烩饭——”千手柱间揉着眼睛钻出卧室，看见厨台上的食物杏眸一亮。

鼻子可真够灵的——斑想到一个非常(不)恰当的比喻。

“烫着呢，晾两分钟先。”他拍了下柱间悄摸伸过来的爪子。柱间嘟着嘴，环视一圈突然发现不对劲。

客厅整个变样了。中岛和地板换了新的，布局也有变化。

“斑、你——”

“新年新气象。”斑淡淡道，“去洗手。”

柱间蹿到中岛水池旁，擦干手后乖乖坐好，眼睛紧盯着焖锅。

越来越像了。斑咳嗽一声，摘掉手套抱起双臂。

“还望千手大少爷不嫌弃鄙人厨艺。”

“不嫌弃不嫌弃。”柱间摆好餐具开始摇尾巴。

斑看着他津津有味地吃饭，戳戳自己的食物，忍不住问了句：“你不回千手吗？”

柱间停止了咀嚼。

斑眯起眼睛：“柱间。你的人类身体里是谁？”

“不是谁……”柱间咽下吃的，讪讪道，“大概是…扉间做的AI吧。”

“……哈？”

把人装进机器里，把机器装进人里，千手扉间到底搞了多少罔顾人理的黑科技？

见斑的脸色越来越阴，柱间转着勺子解释：“这事不全是他的错。就有一回他跟我讲，‘大哥，往你里头装个AI都比你本人省心’，这话很过分啊对不对，我就说‘你能做到那你做啊’，然后他就做了。”说完闷头扒饭。

宇智波斑从未听过哪一段话能有如此之多的槽点。

“现在那个看上去的确更有总裁气场。”

“喂——”

“你弟竟然还没找上门来，我有点惊讶。”

柱间又停了勺子。

斑深吸一口气：“还有什么要交代的，一并说了吧。”

仿生人眨巴着一双狗狗眼。宇智波的脑海里突然浮现出那两个被打成筛子的千手警备机器人。

“——就为了躲你弟，你就毁了我的前厅？？”

“对不起嘛。”柱间咕哝着，“我不是铺了地板刷了墙……而且说到底那是为你好。”

“怎么还为我好了？！”

“当初劝扉间别追杀你别向火核举报你就费了我九牛二虎之力，要是被他发现你家有个‘千手柱间’，你俩总得没一个。”

宇智波斑冷笑一声：“让他来，没的肯定不是我。”

柱间无奈地瞥了他一眼，决定人还是不要跟蘑菇烩饭过不去。

“斑……能不能别看我了。你眼神蛮可怕的。”柱间执意要洗碗，斑就斜倚在旁边一瞬不瞬地盯着他，一对异色瞳不时扫过柱间的唇。

千手总裁不自在地探出舌尖舔了舔。宇智波斑眼冒绿光扑了上去。

“唔唔唔唔唔——！你搞什——嗯唔！盘zi——！！”

柱间手一滑，餐盘砸进水池里溅了两人一身泡沫。

“你干嘛！！！”

斑意犹未尽地舔嘴：“我烟瘾犯了。”

“………啃你的咖啡搅棒去！！”

“那玩意儿没用。”

“一会儿出门买棒棒糖。”

宇智波斑啧了声，凑上前偷啄了下。柱间不想理他了。

“…柱间。”

“又干嘛。”

斑拎过干布，仿生人把盘子递给他。宇智波垂下眼睛擦拭：“…你为什么要………”

柱间打量着他的神情，关上水。

“针对你的袭击增加了，我没有选择。”他安静地回忆，“我只知道你还活着，貌似忘记了一些事情……我不清楚你忘了多少，我无法放你一个人。”

“你不用亲自——”

“宇智波斑不是轻信的人。如果有别人跟踪你，你会二话不说干掉了事吧。”

“你把自己送上门的时候可没想那么多。”

柱间狡黠地笑笑：“但我赌对了，不是吗？你觉得S23很漂亮。”

斑脸红了：“你那逢赌必输的体质，也就这一次走运。”

“一次就够了。”柱间温柔地看着他。

宇智波撇开脸藏起眼泪。“为什么不用克隆室里别人的义体……”

柱间无辜道：“你把克隆室炸了，还入侵了云端传送室。两个地方的修缮是扉间监工的，门口还守着KHPD。要是被抓到，他肯定会把我送回———”

“送回……？”

柱间移开目光，不吭声。

“告诉我吧。”斑低声道。

“…ICU。”

“……………”宇智波死死盯着地面。

“我没事的，斑。你看我那身体现在不是好好的嘛……”

“你是怎么、怎么从重症监护转移到……”

“医疗机器人。哎呀，躲过扉间真的不容易，而且那个机器人超级不好操作，我撞了好几次墙哈哈——”

“柱间。”

“………”

“从ICU到存放S23的地下室，你花了多久。”

“…………”

“告诉我！”

“…大约40分钟。巡逻的人比我预想中多一点。”

40分钟。整整40分钟。

【 “…如果是台普通仿生体……撑不过一小时灵魂就得烧没…” 】

“你个疯子……你这个疯子！怎么这么傻……！！”

“不疯不傻的话，就见不到你了呀。”柱间摸着怀里家伙炸起的黑发，“……斑，你这两天是不是把几十年份的眼泪都哭完了。我好荣幸。”

“闭嘴。安静让我抱会儿。”

看见宇智波抽着鼻子抓过墨镜按在脸上，千手柱间憋笑憋到小腹抽筋。

“想笑就笑吧。”斑没好气地嘟囔。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈斑你现在的样子真的超搞笑，”柱间擦掉眼角的泪水，“快、把墨镜摘了我拍张照，之后给扉间看看、噗——”

斑站在原地等他笑完，见这人笑弯了腰还不停，他开始磨后槽牙。

“或者、呼…弄成海报挂到‘净土’墙上也不错。传奇佣兵宇智波斑哭到眼睛红成兔子可难得一见、得裱起来——等、我错了斑、开玩笑的……！别、呜啊——！”

传奇佣兵宇智波斑甩掉墨镜，拽过千手总裁的腕子把人按倒在地毯上：“今天咱俩谁也别出门了。”

“喂、你还好吗。”

斑有点心虚。两人从地板战到沙发最后比划到卧室床上，几轮下来柱间成了眼睛红成兔子的那个。

“还好。”柱间窝在恋人怀里迟钝地眨眼，嗓子有点哑，“你今天，本来想带我去哪儿？”

“明早你就知道了，睡吧。”

“唔。”

斑吻了吻柱间的额头。

（我想带你去，一切开始的地方。）


	17. Chapter 17

“斑，你好像走错路了欸。”

柱间坐在猎隼副驾上望着窗外。他们从公寓出来后没朝市政中心方向进发，反而开上高架往东边港口去了。乌云压着灰蒙蒙的城市，他嗅着风中飘来的海水腥味，心中不免疑惑。

早上斑说要带他去南贺神社，柱间还调笑道现在求缘结守是不是有点晚。

“从来都不需要那种东西。”宇智波这样回答，勾过千手总裁的下巴偷了个吻。

“不是去新南贺神社，是去旧的那个。”斑右手把在方向盘上哒哒敲着，一双眼不停朝副驾瞟。

“还有旧的——你专心看路！”柱间察觉到斑的小九九，惊恐地往旁边挪贴上了窗玻璃。斑飞快逼近他亲了一口。

火焰纹跑车危险地漂了半秒，窗外响起一片愤怒的鸣笛声。宇智波降下车窗比了个中指。

“烟瘾。”斑面不改色地收回手。

“…………”当初就不该轻易放过他。柱间脸通红地拉开杂物箱找糖：“安全第一，斑你这家伙，好歹分分场合。”

“唔唔。”斑赞同地哼了声，从柱间手里咬了糖，拐上慢车道抬手切成自动驾驶。

“总裁大人有没有试过在车上…？”

“我不需要那种新体验！你别过来——！！”

“仿生体不是、不是给你这么用的……”踩上地面时腿还在打颤，柱间扶住车门额头抵着小臂喘气。斑心情甚好地揽过他的腰揉了揉：“你说过自己恢复很快。”

“………”他的确恢复很快。

柱间拍开斑的爪子，抬头看清他们的目的地后怔了怔。

猎隼停靠的堤岸下方是一座石头栈桥。栈桥延伸至南贺川的海面不过十几二十米，灰黑的石头路坑坑洼洼，很有些年岁了。栈道尽头立着一个孤伶伶的石墩。柱间知道石墩上刻着什么——一个小小的简笔团扇标志。

“……你来过这里。”

“嗯。”

“我只记得我们在南贺川边相遇，是在……这里吗？”

“嗯。”柱间望着那座栈桥，“那天早上特别冷，你就坐在栈道尽头看海。”

“千手总裁跑这种地方做什么？”

“我本来要乘浮空车去涡之岛找水户，一时兴起打算到港口等一艘船过去，沿着岸边走——然后就遇上了你。”柱间低头笑笑，“你侧脸的表情……我以为你要寻短见，于是跑过去搭话了。”

“你心也够大的。东区这一带可不太平。随随便便跟一个不认识的阴沉家伙聊天——”

“不是阴沉家伙。我看到你就在想，这么俊的男孩子，跳了海未免太可惜。”

“………”

“你就当我见色起意吧。”柱间柔声问，“那时候你在想什么？你从未告诉过我……”

斑沉默了一会儿。“跟我来。”

“非要穿这个？普通潜水服不行吗……斑、头发头发——！”

宇智波皱紧眉，按住柱间的后颈往上扯拉链。仿生人自己拢着一头缎子似的乌发，发丝不时从指缝间滑落扫到背上。承受着如此视觉暴力，不能下嘴的斑下手就没了轻重：“不要动。这片海域脏得很，必须穿防护。” “可我真的不用——” “闭嘴。”

两人走到栈桥尽头。灰绿色的海面涌上冰冷的咸腥湿气，海浪撞击石柱掀起层层白沫。斑抚摸着石墩上褪了色的团扇，凹陷的圆钝刻痕快要割裂他的指尖。柱间握住他的手攥进掌心。

他们肩并肩跃入深渊。

这片海是死的。没有细鳞闪烁的银光，没有慢悠悠飘荡的浮游生物，一眼望去只零星几簇黛色海草在人造垃圾的夹缝中舞动细瘦躯干。青灰壳的蟹受到惊扰嗖地躲进被蓝绿藻吞噬的塑料瓶中，搅起一小团细沙。

水面下的世界不欢迎日光。斑摁亮柱间头盔上的探照灯，透过面甲上时起时消的白雾望进那人沉沉的眼睛。耳畔只有他自己的呼吸声回荡，一声急过一声如黑夜中迷了路惊慌失措的孩童。

柱间静静看着他：“如果你想回去——”

“不。”这一声拒绝炸响得急迫刺耳，斑盯住光线与黑暗交界处漂浮的尘埃：“…我会带你去的。”

这是他第二次带着深爱的人来到此处。

宇智波斑已经不会再让爱的人受伤了。

柱间看着眼前颓败的景象，压下后背升起的阵阵寒意。

他们在海面下500米处。静谧无声的墨色中两道惨白光束照见建筑物影影幢幢的轮廓。神门褪色倾斜，鸟居腐烂的木头被海水浸泡到肿胀，断裂的注连绳挂在横梁上晃悠悠如绞索。现在矗立于东区边缘的南贺神社，大约是这座死去的神社在真实世界中的鲜活倒影。

他艰难吞咽，心中突然冒出一个念头——神明不曾栖居在这里。

“这么看挺可怕，对吧。”斑的语调没什么起伏，“旧南贺是老人们口中的禁地，没人知道它何时建起，何时沉没，只知道‘从刻着团扇的栈桥下去，顺着斜坡一直往下走，待天光尽失，便能到达鬼界。’”

柱间隔着头盔轻轻碰了碰他。斑笑了：“你怎么知道我想抽烟的。”

“…总之，时间一长口口相传的路标就成了吓唬小孩子用的传说。没人有闲心潜到脏污的海底找一个破烂神社，但十几年前我还是个毛头小子的时候，这种怪谈特别有吸引力。”

“认识你前一年的‘天照神祭’，趁大家都聚在广场，我拉上泉奈偷偷跑到了海边。”

他们游过参道，从拜殿屋檐上方窥见了本殿巨大怪诞的黑影。柱间迟疑了。

他本能地厌恶那栋黑黢黢的建筑。他想离开，他想带着斑离开。

“斑、我们进那儿是不是不大好……”

宇智波给了他一个复杂眼神，苦笑了下：“你和泉奈说了一样的话。”

“…不用担心，如今这地方已经没有鬼，也没有神了。”

本殿密室的墙面上凿了密密麻麻的方形壁龛，全是空的。一块灰色石碑立在壁龛前，上面刻着柱间看不懂的古文字，横撇竖折仍清晰可见。

斑停在石碑面前，恨恨地盯着它。

“这里是…？”

“——是我和泉奈发现‘万花筒’的地方。当时它就摆在那儿。”斑指指其中一个壁龛，“浸在密封罐里的一只血红色眼睛。”

柱间睁大眼。这些全部都是…吗？他还以为这世上从来只有一只万花筒。别的眼睛和它们的主人，去哪儿了？

“多半死了吧。挖了、毁了，也就这两种下场。”

“柱间，”斑慢慢开口，“你弟弟有没有详细和你说过万花筒的能力？”

柱间摇头：“泉奈还在守备部队的时候扉间做过测试，他最初的推测是有差别打击规模可控的EMP，但后来发现就算用了电磁屏蔽和滤波器也挡不住眼睛的发动，这力量无法用——”

“——无法用科学解释。因为这东西根本就不该存在。”斑凝视着石碑，漠然道，“如果相信这碑上所说，万花筒是乱暴之神须佐之男的眼睛，宇智波是祂的后人。眼睛发动的能力名叫‘须佐能乎’，能做的事情只有一件：破坏。若万花筒以前是万马千军掌移山填海之力，那现在‘须佐能乎’就是一切电子系统的终焉。毁一座城、灭一个国……眼睛的所有者会成为赛博世界的主宰。”

宇智波黑色的左眼下闪过血光。

“万花筒为终结时代而来，柱间。它是灾厄。”

“你问我那时在想什么。我什么都没想。”

两人一路沉默着回到岸边，并肩坐在栈桥尽头眺望海天相连的那条白线。宇智波把头盔搁在膝上支着小臂，没有看身边的人。

“一开始我以为自己被神明眷顾了。”斑抬手捋了下汗湿的黑发，淡淡道，“传说突然成了现实，不过是一只眼睛的代价，试试又何妨。想想有了万花筒后我能做的事，柱间。宇智波不必屈居木叶一隅，我会让‘火舞团扇’之名响彻五大国……就从这里开始，先让整个木叶陷入瘫痪，一举摧毁你的警备机器人部队夺取这座城，然后再一点点吞并其他城邦，”宇智波哼笑一声，“他们能用什么阻止我，蒸汽动力的陆行车和步枪上的刺刀吗？”

千手柱间没有说话。他知道宇智波斑做得到。

“…泉奈坚持要将眼睛还回去，我不同意。”斑垂下眼睛回忆着，“他看见的是无休止的纷争与不幸，但我看见了支配世界的绝对力量，又如何放弃？为了这只眼睛，我还冲泉奈发火了。”

“ ‘如果必须有人背负万花筒，那我来吧。’ 他这样说着，当着我的面，挖下了自己的右眼。”

“——我的弟弟，用他的眼睛救了愚蠢的哥哥两次。”

斑转过头。他没有哭。柱间抬手用一个别扭的姿势抱紧悲痛欲绝的宇智波。斑用尽全身力气环住他，像地牢中的人抓一线天光。

“…柱间，我不是什么好人。”宇智波斑闷声道，“不是称职的兄长，不是体贴的恋人。这样的我不值得你用灵魂来换。也许纲手说的没错，你遇见我是倒了十八辈子血霉。”

“我只会不平等地爱人。就算到了现在，我还是无法违心告诉你我在乎木叶的存亡。”

“但我在乎你、柱间。我不会再离开木叶了，因为这座城里有你。”

“泉奈将破坏的力量用来守护，和他相比我根本不配用万花筒。但他做到的事，也是我要做的事。”

“我会赌上性命，用这只眼睛守护我爱的人。”

柱间闭上眼睛，开口时瓮声瓮气的：“谢谢。”

“谢什么？”

“带我来这儿。”

“…千手总裁该不是在哭鼻子吧？”

“——才没有！”

“你这么讨厌南贺神社，那年为什么还邀我祈福？”柱间边问边剥了根可乐味棒棒糖，他耐心地把糖纸展平叠成小方块。

“看你可怜。”

“啊？”

“年前漩涡水户甩了你——”

“都说了是和平分手——”

“她甩了你，”斑重复道，“你弟又没有初诣的习惯，就你一人也太悲惨。”

柱间叼着糖窝在座位上生闷气。绿灯亮了。

前车尾灯熄灭，宇智波挂上档：“…你那年许的愿望，实现了吗？”

前车尾灯熄灭，宇智波挂上档：“…你那年许的愿望，实现了吗？”

“实现了。”柱间坐直了一点，“因为你实现的。”

“是吗。”斑想了想，“我的愿望也实现了，因为你。”

“斑。”

“嗯？”

“我们俩大概都是傻子。”

“嗯。”

**目前可公开情报：**

① **南贺川** ，名字里带“川”，但其实是海港。没人知道这个稀奇古怪的称呼怎么来的。

② 617年正月，千手柱间接受宇智波斑的邀请去东区南贺神社祈福。他许的愿望是“希望斑平安喜乐，最好能成为自己的恋人”。

宇智波斑本来想许愿“希望柱间尽快走出失恋阴影，能（为我）改变性取向就更好了。” 后来觉得要直男改变取向神明也会为难，转而许愿“希望柱间尽快走出失恋阴影，永远别跟漩涡水户复合。”

③ 千手柱间和漩涡水户是朋友关系，没解除婚约纯属图方便。双方约定如果有了喜欢的人就公开分手，分手的时候确实很和平。


End file.
